Zombitalia
by Steffania Baskerville
Summary: La corporación Umbrella traza un nuevo plan al descubrir la existencia de los países personificados. Una organización secreta que actuaba solo en las sombras debe intervenir, mostrando la verdadera naturaleza de los individuos que la componen.
1. Necesito que cambies

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Los datos de la corporación Umbrella se basan en los juegos y películas de Resident Evil. No hay mala intención si se encuentran referencias hacia otros videojuegos, películas, etc.

xxx

El sol se ponía en el horizonte de la ciudad causando que el cielo se tiñera de tonos naranjas, la cansada nación se sentó en un banco mientras caminaba de vuelta al hotel. La conferencia mundial se había alargado más de lo esperado, como siempre, y todavía restaban dos días más para poder volver a casa.

¡Ah! – Giró rápidamente al sentir que alguien tocaba su hombro – Grecia-san

Lo siento Japón no quise asustarte ¿Estás bien? Te ves cansado.

Nada de que preocuparse, solo que Italia-kun armó un escándalo hoy por la mañana y desde hay tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza… - no, no podía seguir aguantado tanto ¡Si parecía que su cabeza iba a estallar! – ¡En verdad ya no lo aguanto más es muy estruendoso y para haciendo tonterías! ¡A él y también a su hermano, ya no los aguanto...!

Grecia se encontraba inmóvil con los ojos abiertos como platos, el gato que estaba sentado en su regazo maulló asustado y salió corriendo. Japón se enojaba muy pocas veces, pero cuando lo hacía era verdaderamente espeluznante.

xxx

No muy lejos de allí Suiza se encontró en la caja del supermarket con Austria, los primeros minutos pasaron en silencio pero al notar que la cola no avanzaba comenzaron una sencilla conversación. Hasta que la voz seria del sueco comenzó a mostrar fastidio al hablar de Liechtenstein.

Ella es demasiado inocente y confiada, que a veces me molesta. Siempre para con sus muñecas, organizando un picnic, o distraída con alguna cosa linda. Ahora en adelante voy a ser estricto con ella para que aprenda a que debe comportarse más seria. A veces creo que hice mal en rescatarla…

Austria se quedó mudo por unos segundos hasta que el cajero le aviso que había llegado su turno, y ahí noto que Suiza se había ido de al tienda sin despedirse.

xxx

Japón llegaba al hotel después de habar con Grecia, estaba saliendo del elevador cuando vio a un hombre encapuchado correr hacia él pero que al verlo giró bruscamente hacia otra dirección. Extraño, pensó. Al acercarse un poco más encontró un hoja en el suelo, probablemente del hombre que pasó corriendo segundos antes. Donde se leía en inglés:

_Corporación Umbrella_

_Proyecto Limpieza y Restauración del Mundo_

_Fase1: Estudio de Naciones_

Seguro era uno de los subordinados de America-san, lastima que solo es la primera página del proyecto. Me gustaría leer su nuevo plan para salvar el mundo.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación notó que ésta no estaba cerrada como la dejó. Debe ser una falla en el sistema de cierre electrónico, luego me preocupare por eso. Después de tomar una ducha se dispuso a organizar algunos papeles para la reunión de mañana, pero como estaba exhausto dejó su tarea y se durmió. Así sin haber visto que los documentos organizados como fuerza militar estaban todos revueltos.

xxx

A la mañana siguiente se levanto al alba para preparar calmadamente el desayuno. Hasta que escucho como aporreaban una puerta y una voz gritando. Hoy no, no otra vez; se dijo mentalmente antes de salir al pasillo donde se encontró la misma escena de siempre:

Alemania-san ¿Es necesario hacer esto todas las mañanas?

¡Italia despierta! ¡Italia!

Hugh - de verdad ya estaba harto, se acerco a la puerta y llamó enojado - ¡Italia!

Después de unos minutos en los cuales solo su ira crecía, la puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando a un italiano medio dormido.

Ve ¿Qué pasa?

¿Qué es lo que pasa? Te diré que pasa, eres demasiado ruidoso, despreocupado, desordenado y flojo. Ya no te aguanto más, y cada mañana Alemania-san intenta ayudarte pero a ti no te importa ¿No? – dijo Japón furioso de nuevo.

Y ya estoy cansado, debes acostumbrarte a pelear, a ocuparte de asuntos serios y no estar cocinando pasta o durmiendo todo el día. Esperaba que cambiarías con el tiempo, a veces me pregunto por qué te acepte como aliado solo eres una molestia – le grito Alemania antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse.

Italia se quedó en el marco de la puerta, unas densas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, entró a su habitación. Se sacó nuevamente la camisa y termino de vendarse el hombro, dándose cuenta que todavía llevaba los brazaletes donde escondía una cuchilla y una pistola. Al quitárselos los depositó junto con un uniforme blanco con detalles rojos, el cual tenía una capucha que terminaba en la forma de la cabeza de un águila.

Se tumbó en la cama, todavía estaba muy mareado por el disparo que había recibido. Cogió su celular de la mesita de noche y marco un numero.

Ciao Lily ¿Puedes hablar ahora?

Sí ¿Cómo te fue en la misión? – respondió la rubia desde el otro lado de la línea.

No muy bien, era solo otro laboratorio donde investigaban algo de memoria celular te voy a pasar los archivos en un momento, destruimos el laboratorio con al gente de Lovino pero eran muchos guardias y me dispararon.

¿Qué, estás bien?

Ve no es nada grazie por preocuparte. – decía Italia sollozando.

¿Por qué lloras, pasó algo más? – se quedó en silencio un rato mientras oía al italiano disculparse y alguien acercándose a la puerta de su habitación – Después me cuentas; Suiza – tocaron a la puerta – Ya voy – abre la puerta – Encontré una receta deliciosa te la pasó de inmediato. Adiós.

Entendido, le avisare a Lovino que encontraste más información.

Liechtenstein colgó el teléfono mientras hacia pasar a Suiza al cuarto. Notó que éste estaba más serio de lo normal. Quiso hablar pero se le adelantaron.

Lichie, tienes que cambiar: no más juegos, ni picnic, ni cosas bonitas o ser amable con todos. – Suiza alzo su mirada para ver a la confundida chica – No te preocupes yo te enseñare defensa personal, ah distinguir a tus enemigos, ah…

¡Detente oni-san yo no quiero cambiar!

Lichie la vida es cruel debes de parar de jugar y cambiar de una vez. Aprender a valerte por ti sola y no ser una carga para mí.

¿Y ser alguien serio y amargado? Alguien que no expresa sus sentimientos ni si quiera a sus amigos. ¿Debo de dejar todas las cosas que me gustan? – gritó la chica molesta ahogándose en lagrimas – Vete de mi cuarto, ya no seré una carga para ti, es más ¡vete de mi vida!

Suiza cerro la puerta tras de sí de un golpe, la pequeña Liechtenstein se derrumbo llorando en su cama y mando un mensaje de texto antes de dormir un poco para calmarse. No sin antes de asegurarse de tener su revolver dentro de la almohada y guardar todas las cámaras y micrófonos que ponía dentro de sus muñecas.

xxx

Luego de descansar un poco, Italia se vistió para buscar a Romano. Aunque todavía se sentía un poco mareado por el disparo de anoche, pero mas que todo estaba destrozado por como lo trataron sus "amigos". Se encamino a la habitación de su hermano pero se detuvo al escuchar una discusión en el pasillo donde estaba la habitación de éste. Se pegó a la pared par escuchar sin ser visto.

Reconozco la voz de Romano pero ¿Por qué esta llorando? Y con quien esta discutiendo, esa es la voz de… ¿España?

Desde que te conocí solo eres un problema, es más desde que te recogí de la casa de Austria. – decía España. – Tuve la esperanza de que cuando crecieras te hicieras más fuerte, ¡Pero no! Tanto tiempo cuidándote y rescatándote para nada.

¿Me acabes de llamar débil bastardo de los tomates? ¡Tú no sabes que estás en frente del país de la mafi…!

¡No fratello! Diablos, tiempo de actuar. Mejor salgo antes que lo suelte todo.

¡Ve Romano! – me acerco a él rápidamente abrazándolo desde la espalda para taparle la boca con mis brazos – Um? ¿España ni-chan ésta aquí?

Tu tampoco me llames así – gritó España señalándome – Te dejo con el inútil de tu hermano ¡Desagradecido!

Tuve que agarrar a Romano hasta que España ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para que no lo persiga. Estaba muy molesto cuando lo solté, pero veía algo más en su mirada tristeza y dolor, justamente lo que yo también estaba sintiendo.

De repente me sentí mareado y me apoye un poco ha él, quien al tocar mi hombro se embarro sus manos de sangre. Se sobresalto un poco pero cubriendo mí herida me llevó a su habitación, donde no había cámaras del hotel que podían delatarnos.


	2. Bastardos todos

Y acá llegué con el segundo capítulo, espero que se entienda tanto en mi forma de escribir y en la que se sube el documento. Que como ven son cortitos. Los reviews no hacen daño y me ayudan con la historia. :3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Los datos de la corporación Umbrella se basan en los juegos y películas de Resident Evil. No hay mala intención si se encuentran referencias hacia otros videojuegos, películas, etc.

xxx

Desperté y vi a Lovino sentado al pie de su cama estrujando un paño húmedo que de seguro era para bajar mi fiebre. Me acerqué a él y lo abrasé por al espalda, me gritó como siempre pero no opuso resistencia, sabía que él también estaba triste.

Ya es suficiente, no te me pegues tanto. – Dijo al cabo de unos minutos – Lo siento, casi suelto todo por culpa del bastardo España.

No te preocupes fratello, ugh…

¡No te muevas! Diablos, ahora deberías estar durmiendo en tu habitación ¿Para que viniste aquí? Él bastardo de las patatas debe estar preocupado…

No pude evitar echarme a llorar al recordar lo sucedido en la mañana, me abalancé sobre él tumbándolo sobre la cama. Me devolvió el abrazo, ambos necesitamos un poco de consuelo ya que las personas que más queríamos nos habían rechazado; era un poco divertido pensar en que en la conferencia de hoy íbamos a contarles como éramos en realidad. Pero ya no importaba ahora.

Feliciano – me llamó, me estaba acostumbrando a ese nombre - ¿Lily te dio más información?

Dijo que me la pasaría, espera un rato seguro me envió un mensaje con el lugar y la hora del encuentro. – dije mientras buscaba ese celular entre mis ropas.

_Feli ¿Que te parece saltarte la charla de hoy para almorzar? Como Vash va a salir esperaba prepararles algo para ustedes. Te espero a las 2:00_

xxx

Japón caminaba por los pasillos hacia la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la conferencia, había almorzado temprano junto a los otros países ya que todos sabían que la reunión acabaría muy tarde. Al entrar al salón se dio cuenta que Italia no estaba, y ahora que lo pensaba no lo había visto en el almuerzo.

America-san ¿Sabe donde esta Italia-kun?

¡Hey Japón! – saludó éste mientras comía una hamburguesa – No va a venir, Romano me dijo que lo va a cuidar porque se siente mal.

Um – debe ser por el incidente de la mañana, fui muy duro, pero es lo mejor para él – Gracias te dejo para que empieces la reunión.

Se dirigió a su asiento y al caminar notó que había varios lugares vacíos. Raro, pensó, pero después se enfoco en los países que se encontraban en al reunión notando que todos los presentes eran poderosos militarmente.

¡Okey! Empecemos de una vez la reunión ¿De que querían hablar? – dijo en voz alta America llamando al atención de todos.

¿Como de qué queremos hablar? Tú nos llamaste aquí – intervino Inglaterra mirando molesto al norteamericano.

Es cierto mon ami – dijo Francia extrañamente del lado de Inglaterra.

¿Entonces quien nos llamo? Aru – dijo China tratando de sacarse a Corea de encima. Mientras que también era acosado por Rusia.

Todos los presentes hablaron por unos minutos: América, Rusia, China, Francia, Inglaterra, Alemania, Turquía, Suiza, España, Corea y hasta Canadá. Sin embargo nadie sabía quien era él que los había convocado a la reunión. Al ver que no tenia mucho propósito quedarse ahí, Rusia se levanto y camino hasta la puerta. Se paró en frente de ella por un rato antes de decir:

La puerta está cerrada ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Da.

¿Uhm? No se preocupen dejen que el Hero la abra – América se aproximó a la puerta tratando de abrirla una y otra ves.

Un profundo silencio lleno la sala, los dos países más fuertes del mundo habían fallado en abrir la puerta. Por si estar encerrados era poco, las luces comenzaron a parpadear.

¿Que diablos está pasando? – gritó Alemania mientras se acercaba a una de las ventanas del salón, las cuales empezaban a ser tapadas por grandes placas de metal dejando la habitación cada vez más oscura.

¡Aniki! – gritó Corea aferrándose a China. Luego todo se volvió oscuridad.

xxx

Solo pude oírlos hablando apresuradamente y chocando entre sí mientras yo todavía seguía en mi lugar. Me tope con Alemania, quien me preguntó si me encontraba bien; iba a empezar a trazar algún plan con él, cuando de pronto unas luces rojas iluminaron la habitación. Las cuales dejaron ver en la pantalla del centro de la habitación un símbolo extraño de un octágono formado por triángulos rojos y blancos intercalados.

_Corporación Umbrella_

_Proyecto Limpieza y Restauración del Mundo_

_Fase 2: Captura y ejecución de los objetivos_

Quedé petrificado al reconocer el título del proyecto y leer la palabra ejecución en la pantalla. ¿Esto es alguno broma de America? Gire para verlo, pero estaba igual de asustado que los demás. La pantalla comenzó a titilar borrándose las palabras _"y ejecución" _por unos segundos antes de llenarse de números cifrados moviéndose rápidamente. Empecé a toser, un gas salía de las rendijas de ventilación de la sala, traté de no respirarlo pero era inútil. Luego de unos segundos mi visión se torno mas borrosa y caí al suelo desmayado.

xxx

Desperté atado a una silla, a mí alrededor se encontraban todos los presentes de la conferencia de hoy. America y Rusia se encontraban hablando, solo los pude escuchar luego de varios minutos en los cuales me recompuse de los efectos del gas. Cuando estuve completamente lúcido todos habían recuperado el conocimiento y discutían una manera de salir de éste lugar.

Sin previo aviso las esposas de metal que los ataban a las sillas se soltaron, provocando que todos den un salto de susto.

Ahora somos libres pero ¿Qué hacemos? – habló por primera vez España.

¿Dónde estamos? – dijo Suiza examinando el cuarto y tratando de abrir la puerta de éste, sin éxito.

Acá hay otro monitor con ese símbolo extraño – dijo Francia.

Apártate ¡Bloody hell! – interrumpió Inglaterra tratando de manejar el monitor pero al tocarlo, salió una ventana pidiendo una contraseña.

Como los demás; trate de buscar alguna pista en el cuarto, u otra salida. Al cabo de unos escasos minutos me di por vencido y me senté en el piso cansado.

América-san ¿Usted reconoce ese símbolo?

¡AH! ¿Por qué yo? No lo había visto en mi vida – me respondió.

¿Por qué debería saberlo? ¿Tienes algo en mente Japón? – me preguntó Turquía-san sentándose a mi costado.

Me dispuse a contar lo que sabía, como encontré el papel y que se lo atribuí a América-san ya que estamos en su casa. Para mi sorpresa éste no parecía saber nada. Llegamos a la conclusión que esta empresa llamada "Umbrella" era la responsable de llamarnos a la falsa conferencia y de capturarnos en el transcurso de ésta. ¿Quienes eran? y ¿Cuáles eran sus propósitos? No lo podíamos saber.

xxx

En un restaurante cerca al hotel donde se hospedaban las naciones Lily, Lovino y Feliciano almorzaban, éste último tuvo que contar el motivo de su falta de apetito y de ánimo. Después la chica comenzó a hablar sobre la pelea con su "hermano mayor".

¡PUES BASTARDOS TODOS! – Dijo Lovino golpeando la mesa – Todos son una sarta de imbéciles por tratarnos de esa manera.

Sh… fratello no grites así, lo último que queremos es llamar la atención – dijo Feliciano – Como decía por eso no fuimos a al conferencia de hoy, por ahora creo que deberíamos irnos del hotel y continuar con las investigaciones.

Aunque yo también me sienta muy mal, creo que así podremos actuar más libremente que estando vigilados por nuestros amigos. – dijo la rubia mirando a la distancia como alguien se acercaba a la mesa.

Perdón por llegar tarde – se disculpo el recién llegado – Estaba desencriptando unos archivos que me envió Lily, y me distraje hackeando aleatoriamente algunas de las ordenes del objetivo para ver si así lograba alguna reacción. ¿De que me perdí?

¡DE QUE TODOS SON UNOS BASTARDOS, MAL NACIDOS….!

Esto… ¿Tienes algún problema en mover el centro de operaciones a la casa de Ital… de Feliciano? - preguntó Lily a lo cual recibió una negativa – entonces tomamos un vuelo ésta misma noche hacia allá, ya que es más seguro para este punto de la habitación. Y para que pueda descansar mejor.

Luego de terminar el almuerzo los cuatro se retiraron a empacar sin saber de que se habían salvado al no ir a la conferencia por motivos personales y de que doce de las naciones más poderosas del mundo habían sido secuestrados y salvados indirectamente por ellos mismos en el trascurso de sus actividades diarias.


	3. Perros

Llegué con el siguiente capítulo, espero que les esté gustando la historia y como siempre los reviews no me hacen ningún daño. Lo sé fui muy cruel el primer capítulo, pero no me arrepiento (insertar risa malvada aquí).

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Los datos de la corporación Umbrella se basan en los juegos y películas de Resident Evil. No hay mala intención si se encuentran referencias hacia otros videojuegos, películas, etc.

xxx

Feliciano y Lovino volvieron juntos al hotel para recoger su equipaje, sigilosos entraron cada uno a su respectiva habitación y salieron rápidamente para evitar toparse con alguna de las naciones. Lily los esperaba en el vestíbulo con la maleta ya echa, al cabo de un rato se reúnen con el cuarto miembro del equipo y parten al aeropuerto.

¿Qué pasa Estoni…Eduard? – le pregunté al ver que se agitaba en su asiento con el computador sobre las rodillas.

Entre a la red de mensajes de una de las instalaciones, con el código que encontraste tengo el control de las salas. Parece que alguna de mis acciones tuvo efecto, ya que se habla de un código de ejecución dañado.

¿Ejecución de qué, de sujetos?

No lo se Feli, por alguna razón el sistema está descompuesto o no tiene energía. Parece que algo malo ha pasado en esa instalación, al llegar a tu casa puedo obtener una conexión más segura para redireccionar al energía hacia los laboratorios; desconectando varias cosas como aire acondicionado, pantallas táctiles, esposas electrónicas y finalmente puertas secundarias.

Hay que mantener como prioridad el cierre de los laboratorios para prevenir la salida del virus, hemos podido controlar todos los brotes sellando y destruyendo los laboratorios. – intervino Lily preocupada.

Tch, por su ubicación tenemos que esperar a que la conferencia termine para poder ir a destruirlo.- dijo Romano mientras me controlaba la fiebre – Mientras tanto Eduard tiene que mantenerlo sellado y nosotros seguiremos investigando.

xx

Hacia mucho calor en la habitación, parece que el aire acondicionado no funciona. Al revisar mi celular me di cuenta que estuvimos dormidos por el gas toda una noche, y no fue si no en la mañana de que nos despertamos y las esposas se abrieron. Ahora ya era medio día y comenzaba a sentir mucha sed. De pronto un chico muy parecido a America-san comenzó a hablar con una voz baja.

Creo que hice funcionar el panel táctil de la red.

Espera y ¿Tú quien eres? – dijo Turquía.

Soy Canadá; como sea he puesto un comando para abrir las puertas en la pantalla, estoy esperando a recibir alguna respuesta. Pero no sé…

Canadá no tuvo tiempo de terminar de hablar ya que a pesar de que la pantalla mostró un cartel de error, fue llenada nuevamente de números cifrados y cambió a aceptado. Con lo cual la puerta se abrió y todos salieron de la sofocante habitación; lo primero que buscamos fue un grifo donde obtener agua para beber. Al terminar de hidratarnos nos separamos en grupos para explorar el edificio que parecía deshabitado totalmente.

Yo me dirigí con Canadá e Inglaterra hacia unas oficinas, ya que parecíamos los más interesados en los misterios de la compañía, nunca nos imaginábamos los documentos que encontraríamos ahí: experimentos con humanos, mutaciones, pruebas biológicas.

Lo siento Inglaterra-san creo que no puedo seguir leyendo. – le dije y el me asintió. Dejamos los papeles y regresamos al punto de encuentro.

Lleva esto contigo – dijo Inglaterra dándole un folder al asustado Canadá.

Pasamos por varias oficinas, todas vacías y desordenadas. El ambiente era muy pesado, el sentimiento de encierro e incertidumbre eran agobiantes. En el camino nos encontramos con Alemania, Turquía y América quienes fueron a buscar alguna salida. Al llegar al punto de encuentro Francia, España y Corea nos ofrecieron un poco de comida que habían recolectado, no al recibimos a pesar de que minutos antes estábamos hambrientos.

¿Dónde están Rusia y China? – preguntó Suiza entrando a la habitación con una muñeca en manos.

Acá estamos. Da. – apareció Rusia detrás de él con China cargado en el hombro.

¿Qué pasó? – gritamos todos a la vez.

Cuando nos separamos de Suiza bajamos por unas escaleras y encontramos unos laboratorios. Hay mucha sangre ahí abajo y se oyen chillidos y gritos. China se desmayo al ver una pila enorme de gatos y conejos mutilados.

Luego de que Corea se llevara a China a una de las habitaciones compartimos la información de que recolectamos. Parece que la mayoría de las puertas están cerradas pero al menos tenemos comida y agua para casi dos semanas. Inglaterra le pidió a Canadá que nos mostrará el contenido del folder que le había entregado. En la tapa de éste se encontraba el sello bicolor rojo y blanco de la corporación.

_Al terminar el estudio completo de la posible amenaza de los sujetos con el plan, se recomienda la ejecución inmediata de éstos._

_La infección del virus T empezará inmediatamente después, atacando primero a las fuerzas armadas, para evitar la influencia de éstas._

_A continuación ésta la lista de los sujetos en orden de posible amenaza con el plan:_

Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio al ver una lista con nuestros nombres, seguidas con fotos y copias de nuestros documentos personales. Cada una de las carpetas personales se encontraba llenas de la información de nuestro ejército, velocidad de reacción, avances científicos y ubicación de nuestras bases más importantes.

¡Nos han estado stalkeando¡ - gritó Francia tirando su carpeta llena de fotos.

¿Eso es lo que te preocupa frog? Nos han sacado del juego para atacarnos cuando no podemos hacer nada con nuestros jefes – dijo Inglaterra.

Dicen que nos infectaron con VIH ¡Vamos a morir! – grito America mientras se alejaba de los demás.

Er… America-san dice virus T no virus del VIH – dije para tratar de calmarlo – Y aquí dice que íbamos a ser ejecutados y no pasó. Así que…

¿Pero quien está planeando el ataque? – intervino Alemania tratando de revisar entre los papeles, provocando que los fotos de los experimentos se dispersaran en el suelo. - ¿Qué es esto?

xx

Un grito se escucho de la habitación donde descansaba China con Corea. Corrí rápidamente y los encontré abrazados en el fondo de la habitación. En medio de ésta se erguía un bestia de cuatro patas parecida a un perro, pero de aspecto espelúznate por su piel de aspecto putrefacto y roído. Me lleve las manos a mi espalda para desenvainar mi fiel katana, sin embargo no la tenía. Inesperadamente Rusia apareció con una tubería en mano y la clavó en la cabeza del animal.

¿Eras tú el que estaba gruñendo abajo? – dijo echando el cadáver a un lado.

Lo primero que hicimos pasado el incidente fue cerrar la puerta del piso anterior y conseguir algún tipo de arma, ya que parecía que tendríamos que defendernos. Al entrar nuevamente a la habitación de reunión vimos que todas las computadoras se encontraban encendidas y trasmitiendo códigos automáticamente. Una de las habitaciones antes cerrada, ahora se encontraba abierta, ahí por suerte encontramos nuestras armas.

Un poco más tranquilos revisamos con más profundidad los documentos encontrados: no solo habían carpetas con nuestros nombres, si no había una por cada país pero a diferencia de las nuestras carecían del sello rojo que nos marcaba como objetivos.

Canadá e Inglaterra trataron de controlar alguna de las computadoras para poder enviar algún mensaje al exterior, pero no dio resultado ya que estaban siendo controladas a distancia. Francia y Turquía acomodaron una habitación para que podamos descansar en ella, donde también reservaron los alimentos que encontraban en el camino. Se dispuso un sistema de guardia para la hora dormir, por medio del azar me tocó la primera guardia con Suiza.

¿Qué es eso Suiza-san? – le pregunté señalando a la muñeca que sostenía en sus manos.

Se parece a una de las muñecas de Liechtenstein, nada más. La encontré en una de las oficinas cuando me separe de Rusia y China – me respondió tirando la muñeca hasta casi el otro lado del pasillo donde estábamos montando guardia.

xx

Ninguno de los dos notó que al estrellarse la muñeca contra el suelo se envió una alerta de cámara dañada hacia uno de los centros de comando de espionaje de Liechtenstein.

Sin embargo Lily ya había caído rendida por el sueño horas antes, ya que la pelea con Suiza todavía la tenia triste y no le dejaba concentrarse. Eduard al terminar de desactivar otras puertas secundarias de la instalación dañada que estaba investigando, se enfoco en los últimos experimentos de Umbrella. Finalmente Lovino y Feliciano descansaban en una cama, ya que ellos conformaban la parte del equipo que peleaba directamente contra los estragos del virus T.

Usando nombres humanos y actuando secretamente había solucionando los problemas causados por esta corporación muchas veces. Ni las otras naciones ni la propia corporación sospechaban por considerarlos débiles o sin la capacidad de montar un operativo tan avanzado y complicado para el cuidado del mundo.


	4. Mapas, escaleras y agua

Ya se que está un poco confuso pero los Italia, Estonia y Lily no trabajan para Umbrella si no tiene una organización que los combate (¿? Más info en próximos capítulos) Cualquier cosita que no se entienda mándame un review y se los agradecería mucho.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Los datos de la corporación Umbrella se basan en los juegos y películas de Resident Evil. No hay mala intención si se encuentran referencias hacia otros videojuegos ***cof* *cof* Assasins Creed (¿?)*cof* *cof***, películas, etc.

xxx

Era la segunda mañana que desperté en las calurosas instalaciones, China y Corea seguían durmiendo. Salí de la habitación que utilizamos como cuarto de descanso, tome algunos alimentos que me ofrecía Francia y me acerqué al grupo que estaban discutiendo como salir del infame edificio en el que nos encontrábamos. Las computadoras se habían apagado en algún momento de la madrugada y más puertas se habían abierto. Sin embargo éstas solo conducían a pequeñas oficinas, desvanes u otros callejones sin salida.

¡Chicos! Por fin los encuentro – dijo España entrando corriendo. – Me perdí por las oficinas mientras buscaba algo de utilidad. Solo encontré más fotos repulsivas y anotaciones científicas.

Necesitamos un plan para salir de aquí, las puertas se abren poco a poco así que no podemos explorar completamente una parte sin que más tarde se otra puerta – dijo Alemania mientras se ponía a pensar – Necesitamos un mapa.

Yo vi un mapa. Da. – intervino Rusia – Estaba pegado en la pared en frente de la pila de cadáveres de conejos.

Rusia, Alemania y yo fuimos elegidos para bajar al laboratorio e ir por el mapa. La premisa de la misión era sencilla: entrar, despegar el mapa y salir lo más rápido posible.

¿Por donde es Rusia-san? – le pregunté cuando terminamos de bajar las amplias escaleras de metal y un olor nauseabundo inundo mis sentidos.

Ahí – señaló una pared manchada de sangre donde todavía se distinguía un trozo de papel pegado en ella.

El problema era que la gran pila de cadáveres de la cual nos hablo Rusia había crecido y de que otra criatura parecida a la que nos ataco esta comiendo de ésta. Trate de rodearla para no llamar su atención pero al doblar la esquina de un estante vi a tres más de esos perros monstruosos acechándome con las mandíbulas abiertas. Retrocedí resbalando a causa de una silla rota, se escucharon muchos aullidos provenientes del fondo del laboratorio destruido.

Una de las bestias me saltó encima, sentí la sangre que goteaba por su mandíbula llegar hasta mi ropa, y luego el disparo de Alemania que provoco su muerte. Rusia se abría paso hacia el mapa golpeando a los animales con su tubería. Subimos las escaleras siendo seguidos por los animales, tratamos de cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros con la ayuda de Turquía y America. Aunque la atascamos como mejor pudimos el ruido de los disparos que había efectuado Alemania había atraído a más de ellas.

Corrimos a la habitación de reunión donde China analizo el mapa y nos condujo a unos pasillos. En el camino se nos unió Inglaterra y Francia que gritaban al ser perseguidos por los animales, a medida que nos reagrupamos tratábamos de bloquear nuestro camino cerrando puertas y echando abajo estantes y escritorios. Llegamos frente a una gran puerta de metal, Canadá trato de abrirla por medio de la pantalla táctil.

_ACCESO DENEGADO_

La puerta de nuestra salvación estaba cerrada y la que nos llevaría a la muerte estaba a punto de ceder. Súbitamente unas luces rojas se encendieron, la puerta colapso dejando entrar a los animales y la otra puerta se abrió un par de segundos dejándonos el paso libre por unos segundos antes de sellarse completamente con gruesas barras de metal. Corrimos por la escalera hacia un largo pasadizo de suelo blanco, paredes de cristal, iluminado por tenues luces amarillas. Al llegar a lo que calculaba era la mitad se encendieron unos aspersores del techo mojándonos con algo que parecía agua pero olía a desinfectante.

No quiero mojarme aru – dijo China tratando de cubrirse con sus mangas.

¡Vamos a explorar! ¡Rápido! – dijo America arrastrando a Inglaterra y Canadá al final del pasillo.

Salimos con toda nuestra ropa húmeda, pero por lo menos nos encontrábamos más frescos y calmados. Al quitarnos las chaquetas y sacos innecesarios para dejarlos a secar revisamos nuestras heridas; solo algunos cortes y golpes. Turquía encontró unos casilleros llenos de ropa, probablemente de los empleados que trabajaban en el edificio, al no tener otra opción tuvimos que tomarlas.

Este piso era casi igual al anterior: suelo blanco, paredes celestes, corredores largos, ambiente vacío; sillas, escritorios y papeles hechos añicos por el suelo. Despejamos una de las mesas y desenrollamos el mapa. En éste se marcaba con una pequeña x el sitio del laboratorio donde lo encontramos:

En el tope se encontraba el piso 0 que era la salida.

Lo siguiente era un túnel que descendía, las instalaciones eran subterráneas.

Comenzaba el pis marcados como oficinas ejecutivas, archivos y comedores.

Del 3 al 5 laboratorios de medicina.

6 pasillos de almacenamiento.

7 y 8 oficinas de investigación.

El piso 9 marcado con la x era un laboratorio genético junto con el 10 y 11.

12 laboratorio virus T.

13 bóveda de alta seguridad.

El mapa fue encontrado en el piso 9, así que por lógica nos despertamos en el 8 y ahora habíamos subido al 7. Afortunadamente nos encaminamos en al dirección correcta y estábamos en otro piso de oficinas, sin amargo debíamos movernos rápido ya que las criaturas que habitaban los pisos inferiores estaban subiendo.

Decidimos no avanzar por hoy, mientras acomodábamos una habitación segura divisé a Alemania revisando unos documentos con Inglaterra. Me acerque a ellos junto a America para examinar los papeles. Se leía:

_Se ha logrado perfeccionar el control sobre los sujetos infectados múltiples veces con el virus, incrementando su fuerza y nuestro control sobre ellos._

_Sin embargo en humanos sanos una sola exposición al virus sigue siendo mortal y los convierte en seres sin inteligencia y hambrientos de carne._

¿Se convierten en? ¿En? ¡¿ZOMBIES?! – gritó America llamando la atención de todos, que se acercaron rápidamente.

¿Pero eso no solo existe en tus películas mon ami America? – dijo Francia mordiendo un pañuelo.

xx

Lily revisaba desde su ordenador una extraña señal que había recibido una de sus cámaras que se encontraban en la instalación dañada que Eduard mantenía sellada. Si existía la posibilidad de que algún sobreviviente cooperara con información no la iba a desaprovechar, el problema radicaba en que debería estar 100% segura para mandar un equipo de sustracción y la cámara ya estaba rota.

¿Qué pasa Lily? – le pregunté.

Este… Feli de verdad necesito los demás códigos de Umbrella, ya tengo una idea de su posible ubicación pero tengo a todos mis agentes ocupados en este momento con lo de encubrir lo del anterior laboratorio, además está muy vigilado, así que me preguntaba si podías…

¡Ey! Fratello todavía esta herido – intervino Lovino entrando a la habitación.

No te preocupes Lovi, solo es tomar algo e irme.

Me coloque mis brazaletes con la cuchilla y la pistola oculta, me vestí con mi casaca blanca y me eche para adelante la capucha en forma de águila que ocultaba mi rostro. Salí de la base de operaciones que habíamos montado en Venecia y tome un vuelo a New York, fue un viaje tranquilo de 2 horas. Era mediodía cuando mi vuelo arribo, iba a ir a almorzar cuando recordé bien en que país estaba; mejor solo un aperitivo empaquetado y seguro. Me dirigí a la dirección que me envió Lily, estudie el edificio mientras pasaba la tarde: una de las típicas sucursales de Umbrella, fachada de distribuidora de equipos médicos, iba a ser sencillo entrar ahí.

Al caer la noche y cuando todos los trabajadores se habían retirado escalé uno de los edificios adyacentes hasta su tope, desde ahí salté hacia el otro donde pude alcanzar una cornisa sobresaliente. Divise las cámaras de seguridad y las inhabilité arrojando un par de cuchillos a los lentes de éstas, subí por la delgada cornisa apoyando mi espalda contra las ventanas, vi hacia abajo: 7 pisos de altura con el suelo. Se acercaba un guardia, esperé hasta que se inclinara para ver por la ventana y le corté la garganta con mi cuchilla mientras tapaba su boca con la otra mano.

Oculte el cuerpo y prendí el aparato que Eduard me dio para inhabilitar la alarma silenciosa, fui hasta el décimo piso como me lo indicaba el mapa de Lily esquivando a la seguridad y destruyendo las cámaras a mi paso. Llegué a la habitación, estaba cerrada, por suerte el guardia con las llaves pasaba cerca y pude robarlas. Abrí la habitación lo más rápido que pude, localicé el ordenador y comencé a copiar los archivos a un pendrive. Mientras los archivos pasaban me fije en uno:

_Proyecto de Limpieza y Restauración del mundo_

_Fase 3: Anulación de defensa de grandes potencias_

A continuación estaba la información de las bases militares de America y la orden de infectarlas con el virus T. Entre en pánico, saqué el dispositivo con la información al terminar de copiarla y eche a correr, el equipo de seguridad me noto al instante pero no me importo. No después de ver la fecha del ataque: 28 de abril, mañana. Tenía que salir rápido de ahí y contactar a la base, mientras corría hacia la salida pude ver por las ventanas a una paloma. Sabía lo que significaba, un salto seguro, corrí hacia la ventana rompiéndola y salté desde ella tomando impulso aterrizando en las bolsas de basura de un camión que pasaba. No me iban a seguir, no tenían la habilidad de un asesino para dar un salto de 10 pisos de altura y seguir en una persecución, pero yo sí, lo tenía en la sangre y había entrenada mucho para ello.


	5. Disparos hacia un conejo

Me ha tardado un poco más pero aquí esta la continuación, aquí la situación de nuestros queridos personajes se resuelve un poquito ¿O se complica más? *mujajaj* De verdad estoy muy feliz que haya gente leyendo mi loca historia (ni siquiera estaba pensado publicarla), espero reviews con cualquier pregunta o critica constructiva o destructiva.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Los datos de la corporación Umbrella se basan en los juegos y películas de Resident Evil. No hay mala intención si se encuentran referencias hacia otros videojuegos (Assasins Creed ¿?), películas, etc.

xxx

Al llegar al hotel me abalancé sobre mi computador, inserte el pendrive y le mandé la información a Lily. No pude esperar mientras los archivos se trasladaban y marque el número de Lovino.

¿Estas bien estúpido fratello? – oí su voz del otro lado de la línea.

¿Estás en la base? – le pregunté mientras comenzaba a oír sus reclamos - ¡Ponme en altavoz rápido! ¡Ahora!

¡Chigiiii! Ya está, ¿Qué tienes baka?

Van a atacar las bases militares de América, mañana en la mañana, tenemos que ir, tenían mapas, un nuevo proyecto – trate de explicarme pero estaba muy agitado y sentía mucho miedo.

¿Qué? No te entiendo Feliciano, trata de calmarte – me dijo Eduard desde el otro lado de la línea.

Oh no, esto es grave. Feli, no te preocupes ya recibí los archivos. Cálmate y toma el primer vuelo hasta acá.

xx

Prendí mi celular eran las 9:00 am, aunque no tenía señal ahí me gustaba poder saber el día y la hora. Había despertado ya hace varias horas y estaba explorando las instalaciones con China y Alemania, cuando escuchamos una fuerte tos. Los tres regresamos a la habitación donde el resto dormía encontrando a Inglaterra y Canadá al lado de América, quien estaba tosiendo sangre.

China se adelantó para revisarlo, pregunté que era lo que había pasado pero Francia me respondió que de un momento a otro entró en ese estado. Luego de que China nos echara de la habitación, Alemania y yo informamos a todos que cuando explorábamos más temprano volvimos al pasadizo con paredes de cristal que conducían a las escaleras y encontramos unas gruesas paredes de metal. Sin embargo todavía detrás de éstas fuimos capaces de escuchar los gruñidos de los perros, parecía que algún sistema de seguridad se activaba cuando estas criaturas invadían por completo un piso.

¡Entonces estamos a salvo de esas criaturas! – exclamó Turquía emocionado.

Bueno sí pero a la vez es peligroso – empezó a hablar España – Es decir si esas cosas invaden el piso en donde estamos y no encontramos la salida a tiempo…

Estaremos atrapados con ellos – finalicé la frase mientras Corea me abrazaba por la espalda temblando de miedo.

Las puertas iban a aguantar, pero no por mucho tiempo, al revisar el mapa y los documentos nos dimos cuenta que los perros eran solo la punta del iceberg, experimentos débiles y fáciles de matar. Conforme se bajaba los proyectos asignados a cada piso se tornaban cada vez más espantosos, ahora todos éstos estaban tratando de llegar a la superficie y nosotros estábamos en el camino.

Varias preguntas se acumularon en mi mente: ¿Desde cuando existía ésta compañía? ¿Nuestros jefes sabían de ella? No, me respondí a mi mismo, si ellos supieran de algo tan poderoso lo hubieran utilizado para atacar a otros países ¿Entonces alguien los encubría? Alguien del que nadie sospecharía, alguien sin interés en la guerra… ¿Quién?

No pude pensar con más profundidad ya que China se nos unió para informar el estado de América.

He bajado su fiebre y le di unos analgésicos que recogí. Me temo que no puedo hacer más ya que…

Están atacando su país ¿Verdad? – intervino Inglaterra – Ese es el plan de Umbrella, raptarnos para que no podamos intervenir.

¿Pero por qué a América? – susurró Canadá

Es lo más lógico, como la más poderosa potencia militar tienen que sacarlo del juego – intervino serio Suiza – Si te hubieran atacado a ti, él te hubiera protegido. Como tu hermano mayor el tenía la responsabilidad – hizo una pausa y susurro algo que no pude escuchar: Liechtenstein.

Acordamos en esperar hasta la tarde para que America se recuperara y avanzar al siguiente piso, pasillos de almacenamiento, no sonaba peligroso. Teníamos pensado movernos en el instante en que despertara, para nuestra suerte parecía mucho mejor cuando despertó por la tarde.

Ha hahaha ¡Ya estoy bien! Además no pueden salir de aquí sin la ayuda del hero – dijo América al entrar a la habitación. - ¡Vamos!

Nos dirigimos a las escaleras con nuestras armas preparadas, por si las dudas. Abrimos la puerta y tras avanzar unos metros tuvimos que usarlas.

xxx

Cuando llegue a la base de operaciones lo primero que vi fueron las noticias del ataque a las bases de América: múltiples bombardeos a las principales bases militares, el brote de un extraño virus en estaciones de policía y el gobierno.

Lovino me informo que había movido a toda la mafia para detener la expansión del virus y los espías de Lily estaban distrayendo a la prensa para que no se desate el caos.

Pero hay un problema el bastardo de las hamburguesas no está – continuó Lovino- lleva desparecido 4 días y también su hermano ¿Cómo se llamaba? Y también mi gente no puede infiltrarse en el gobierno, toda esa gente ha sido infectada y los han llevado a un hospital con máxima seguridad.

¿Ve? Entiendo, mandaré a mis mejores asesinos de la orden para el trabajo.

Me dirigí rápidamente a la guarida de los asesinos, un edificio aparentemente abandonado el cual se accedía desde el techo así nadie que no tuviera la habilidad de nuestra orden podía entrar. Dichas las órdenes para los asesinatos en América le dije a uno de mis subordinados:

Llama a los principales jefes de la orden.

De inmediato maestro pero ¿De que países?

A todos – respondí mirando la expresión de asombro de mi compañero – Ve espero hacer esto otra vez sin que haya una situación así de por medio, haría pasta para todos y sería como una conferencia mundial. Ve.

xxx

Ya me había preguntado donde estaban todas las personas que trabajaban en aquellas instalaciones, ahora las habíamos encontrado. El problema, nos querían devorar. Le asesté una gran corte con mi katana en el vientre de uno de ellos, pero se seguía moviendo. No lo entendía hasta que Inglaterra me gritó: ¡A la cabeza, apuntalé a la cabeza bloody hell! En ese momento lo recordé, en las películas de America-san siempre se logra matar a éstas criaturas ocasionándole un gran trauma cerebral, clave mi katana en el cráneo de uno de ellos, sorprendentemente funciono.

Nos abrimos paso matando a una gran cantidad de zombies, pero parecía que su número no descendía. América se había quedado sin balas y estaba arrinconado en una esquina, iba a correr para ayudarlo cuando otra persona se me adelanto: Canadá, quien mató a tres de esas criaturas con un palo que había recogido.

¡Por aquí! – nos gritó Alemania desde la puerta de una habitación.

Cada uno llegó a la habitación como pudo y la cerramos inmediatamente después de que estuviéramos todos. Detrás de la puerta de metal se oían los gemidos de los zombies, la situación era crítica, ocasionamos que vinieran más de esas criaturas por los repetidos disparos y no podíamos avanzar.

¿Canadá como hiciste eso? – le preguntó Francia en shock como la mayoría.

¿Eh? – susurro el aludido – Yo solo recordé como se jugaba al hockey cuando cogí el palo de madera y al ver que América estaba en peligro…

Golpearlos en la cabeza es mejor que dispararles ¿No es cierto? Da – dijo Rusia.

Es verdad aru – dijo China sonrojándose por la penetrante mirada que le daba Rusia – Es que a si no se hace ruido, no hay que disparar más. Eso va para ti también Suiza, no dejabas de hacer ruido aru.

Turquía y Alemania limpiaron las habitaciones de la sala en donde nos encontraron matando a un par de zombies. Decidimos esperar unas horas a que se dispersaran un poco mientras que Inglaterra estudiaba el mapa, España nos repartió un poco de comida que había llevado consigo y Suiza estaba buscando un arma que no hiciera tanto ruido.

Yo aproveche para explorar un poco, la habitación estaba llena de cajas de suministros médicos y unas extrañas cápsulas en fila ordenadas como una lista de etapas. La primera contenía un conejo sin piel y con las garras excesivamente largas; en la segunda el animal había duplicado su tamaño y ya no tenía orejas; en la tercera era aún más grande y su mandíbula se había deformado en un hocico largo al igual que sus patas; sentí mucho asco como para descubrir la cuarta cápsula.

Corea me arrastro de nuevo junto a los demás, al llegar más cerca de la puerta note que estaba muy silencioso, es decir demasiado no se escuchaban más gemidos ni arañazos. En ese momento algo grande azotó la puerta de metal, nos quedamos inmóviles con la esperanza que se fuera.

No fue así, un golpe más y la puerta cedió mostrando lo que solo podía describir como la última fase de lo que le sucedió al conejo. Todos empuñamos nuestras armas.

xxx

Al final del día el brote de infección en América había sido erradicado, la mala noticia sus defensas también.

Al fin termine la reunión, mañana llegaran los jefes de otros países para ponerlos a corriente – dijo Lovino al entrar.

Ve yo también alerte a todos en la orden y nos reuniremos después.

Es una suerte que tengan contactos por todo el mundo chicos – empezó a decirnos Lily al recibirnos – y los van a necesitar. América y Canadá no son los únicos que han desparecido.


	6. Puertas que se abren y cierran

Y cuando la situación no se podía poner peor… bueno ya verán y recuerden cuando los personajes se separan cosas malas suceden. Espero que les este gustando la historia, por cierto me gustan las parejitas crack así que prepárense ¿? Acepto insultos en los reviews e ideas para las parejas (pero no me cambien el rochu que ya lo tengo echo -_-) y no tengo la menor idea que hago subiendo esto en plena madrugada…

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Los datos de la corporación Umbrella se basan en los juegos y películas de Resident Evil. No hay mala intención si se encuentran referencias hacia otros videojuegos (Assasins Creed ¿?), películas, etc.

xxx

Mi cabeza goteaba sangre, nunca debimos separarnos. Cuando la criatura derribó la puerta tratamos de pelear pero aún así el caos se desató.

Una horda de zombies me acorraló en una esquina, hubiera dio mi fin de no ser porque Francia me arrastro hacia uno de los pasadizos junto con Inglaterra. Al final perdimos a la gran horda de zombies, sin embargo también perdimos de vista a los demás.

Mon cherie Angleterre ¿Por qué no tienes un arma? – le gritó Francia – estás siendo totalmente inútil si no sabes defenderte.

¡Hey, no es mi culpa que mi magia no funcione! – respondió de la misma manera Inglaterra- Yo memoricé un poco el mapa, así que…

Con las indicaciones de Inglaterra pudimos encontrar una entrada hacia el siguiente piso, 5 piso laboratorio de medicina. Exploramos el piso por un momento y subimos al siguiente eliminando cada zombie que veíamos, cuando el cansancio se hacía notar en nuestros cuerpos y mentes buscamos una habitación segura para recuperar fuerzas y curarnos. Ahí pasó algo extraño; quisimos entrar a uno de los cubículos de los laboratorios pero tenía una puerta protegida por una clave numérica.

Es una pena, ahí estaríamos seguros – suspire - ¿Qué pasa Inglaterra-san?

Esa cámara se movió – dijo él señalando a una esquina de la pared.

¿Ahora estás alucinando? – dijo Francia – No existe la magia, ni esa cámara se movió, nada en ésta estúpida instalación funciona…

Inglaterra caminó hasta quedarse frente a la cámara y señalo efusivamente hacia la puerta. Francia iba a gritarle de nuevo, sin embargo el panel de la puerta se encendió y se marco automáticamente la contraseña: 2857. Entramos en silencio en ella para pasar nuestra cuarta noche en estás horribles instalaciones subterráneas.

xx

A la mañana siguiente me desperté escuchando varios disparos desde el piso de abajo, uno tras otro eso solo podía ser una cosa, o mejor ducho alguien: Suiza. Corrimos hacia donde provenían los sonidos y lo encontramos siendo regañado por Alemania.

Nos relataron brevemente que se quedaron para matar a la bestia que derribó la puerta. Mandaron a Canadá que se llevara a America a un lugar seguro, de lejos vieron a Rusia y China contener a la horda de zombies que entraba por el agujero de la puerta. No obstante los habían perdido de vista cuando finalmente la bestia cayó muerta.

Después las puertas comenzaron a abrirse solas – dijo Alemania – y nos guiaron a una habitación con una sola puerta que se podía cerrar desde adentro.

Ahí descansamos por la noche y encontré varias armas – intervino Suiza mostrando la gran cantidad de pistolas tomó – En la mañana intentamos buscar a América y Canadá pero sucedió lo mismo con las puertas y terminamos acá.

Me sentí aliviado al encontrarme con Alemania y Suiza, también por saber que Rusia se encontraba con China pues sabía que lo iba a proteger por los sentimientos que tenía hacia él. Y aunque China parecía que lo negaba, yo sabía que también ayudaría a Rusia.

Nos dirigimos al cuarto seguro en el 4 piso, cuando estuvimos adentro las preguntas de cómo sabíamos la contraseña de aquel cuarto no se hicieron esperar. Luego de contar la manera en la que el panel se prendió de la nada, concluimos en una cosa: alguien de afuera nos estaba ayudando. Y si ese era el caso queríamos preguntarle algo ¿Qué era lo que pasó en ese lugar? ¿Cómo era la situación afuera? ¿Dónde se encontraban los otros?

Escribimos todas nuestras preguntas en un cuaderno utilizando grandes letras para que la cámara sea capaz de captarlas con claridad. Alemania sostuvo el cuaderno en frente a la cámara de seguridad y pasó lentamente las hojas, incrédulo. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que notamos que el panel de una puerta cercana se encendía y apagaba mostrándonos un camino. Las señales eran muy diferentes: un panel encendiéndose, una puerta abriéndose, una luz tintineando; nos condujeron por todo el 3 piso, el primer laboratorio de medicina, y terminaron en una sala del 2 piso. Nos encontrábamos en una sala de proyección, las luces bajaron y las diapositivas comenzaron a pasar rápidamente.

Lo primero que se vio era el logo ya conocido de ésta infame compañía, varias imágenes de su fachada: producción de medicamentos, tecnología de computación y elementos de salud. Luego varias fotos de lo que realmente hacía; experimentos genéticos en animales y humanos, armas biológicas, mutaciones, el virus T.

_Corporación Umbrella: Infección del virus T en humanos._

Un video reproducido a gran velocidad donde inyectaban a una persona atada, ésta moría y volvía a la vida tratando de morder a los doctores cercanos.

…_la masiva infección dio buenos frutos en animales…un cazador más fuerte y ágil, aunque sin inteligencia._

Otro video mostrando las etapas de cómo un perro era inyectado múltiples veces con el virus causando su transformación a un ser parecido al que derribó al puerta.

El siguiente fragmento de documento que se nos mostró nos dejó paralizados de miedo.

…_. Confirmamos la existencia de naciones personificadas... el proceso de __**infección mundial**__ será mucho más fácil…se reunirán…falsa conferencia potencias militares…_

Al principio pensamos en una toma militar de nuestros países por algún nuevo orden organizado por Umbrella. Luego al ver la palabra virus pensamos en algún tipo de bomba nuclear para derrotar a nuestro ejército. Pero ahora sabíamos qué aniquilar nuestras fuerzas militares no era para tomar el poder, si no para sacarlas del medio, para eliminar ese factor y así poder infectar a la gente.

_Corporación Umbrella_

_Proyecto Limpieza y Restauración del Mundo_

_Fase1: Estudio de Naciones_

_Fase 2: Captura y ejecución de los sujetos_

_Fase 3: Anulación de defensa de grandes potencias._

_Ataque a América: Completado._

_Ataque a Rusia: Completado._

_Ataque a Corea: En progreso._

_Ataque a Inglaterra: Programado mañana. 30 de abril._

Me preocupe mucho sobre el ataque a Rusia y Corea. América se recupero rápido, misteriosamente rápido. Si su fuerza militar había sido aniquilada ¿Quién había liderado la defensa? Leí la última línea que se mostraba y fije mi vista hacia Inglaterra.

Inglaterra-san mañana van a… - las palabras sobraban, él ya lo había leído.

… Todavía es mañana ahora tenemos que encontrar a Rusia y Corea – dijo Inglaterra tratando de calmarse aunque se veía el terror en su rostro.

La proyección cambio mostrando las grabaciones de seguridad del laboratorio y como nos llevaban inconscientes hacia la habitación donde despertamos. En otra habitación muchas personas discutían sobre una falla en el comando de nuestra ejecución. En un laboratorio una chica se negaba a equipar un aparato con el virus, en medio de la pelea se cae la probeta con el virus rompiéndose en el suelo, el sistema de seguridad se activa y las puertas se cierran. Un ingeniero a causa del pánico corta la energía disparándole al generador, causando que algunos de los experimentos salieran de la suspensión o de las habitaciones de contención atacando a las personas e infectándolas.

De pronto el proyector se apagó junto con todas las luces, nos quedamos en la oscuridad por unos segundos antes que las luces de seguridad se prendieran.

Lo lamento, como habrán visto no hay mucha energía en éstas instalaciones y estoy usando la almacenada para mantener cerradas las puertas que detienen a los mordedores y mantener funcionando las cápsulas de suspensión de las mutaciones. – se escribió en un computador cercano.

¿Quién eres? ¿Nos vas a ayudar a encontrar a los demás? – tecleó rápidamente Francia al ser el más cercano al aparato. - ¿Te mandó uno de nuestros jefes?

Trabajo para una compañía que maneja los desastres de Umbrella, no se preocupen mucho por los demás ya que también los estoy ayudando a ellos.

¿Compañía? ¿Por qué nos ayudan? – escribió Alemania.

¡Hey! No me importa quienes son, solo no lo trates así ¿Y sí se arrepiente de ayudarnos? – gritó Francia tomando nuevamente el control de la computadora.

No se preocupen nos reuniremos cuando los otros miembros de mi equipo pongan en acción el plan para su rescate.

¿Los otros miembros de tu equipo están deteniendo la infección haya afuera? – le mando a tipear Inglaterra a Francia.

Sí, me alegro que nuestro trabajo se haya notado, ahora estamos defendiendo Rusia y Corea con nuestro equipo de respaldo.

Francia-san puede escribir algo por mí – dije a lo cual asintió – Puede dar las gracias y preguntar el nombre de las personas que nos están ayudando.

Una vez escrito un sincero agradecimiento a mi petición y las preguntas pasó un rato en el cual no aparecía nada en la pantalla.

Conecten algo que puedan llevar en sus manos para seguir en contacto, una laptod, tablet o celular – se escribió rápidamente en la pantalla.

¿Por qué? – escribió Francia mientras que Alemania le alcanzaba una tablet a Inglaterra quien la conectaba a la computadora.

Una horda de zombies está subiendo, les mostraré una habitación segura.

No hizo falta más palabras ya que escuchamos los disparos de Suiza, al finalizar la trasmisión hacia la tablet corrimos en la dirección en que se nos indicaba llegando a una oficina que se cerró a nuestras espaldas. Sostuve la tablet en donde se escribió:

Pueden llamarme Eduard. Ahora los tengo que dejar, tienen que esperar en esa habitación hasta que la horda se disperse un poco. Y por favor que Suiza deje esa horrible costumbre de efectuar tantos disparos.

Era bueno tener a una compañía que se arriesgue tanto para ayudarnos pero ¿Cómo sabían que Suiza tenía esa costumbre?


	7. Luces de emergencia

Yeah! Al fin puedo acceder a la página, no se si este fue un problema en mi compu o en al página en sí pero fue horrible, siento la espera… Y como se esperaba cosas malas suceden, espero les este gustando el fic no duden en dejar reviews, insultos o ideas.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Los datos de la corporación Umbrella se basan en los juegos y películas de Resident Evil. No hay mala intención si se encuentran referencias hacia otros videojuegos (Assasins Creed ¿?), películas, etc.

xxx

No pudimos evitarlo, tuvimos que pasar la noche ahí por la gran cantidad de zombies que habían invadido el piso. Miré ala fecha en mi celular entes de que éste se apagara 30 de abril el ataque a Inglaterra y el sexto día en esas instalaciones si tomábamos en cuenta la noche que pasamos inconscientes por el gas, ninguno de los cinco pudo dormir. Mientras avanzaba la mañana Eduard nos informó que la horda se había agrupado y que pudo contenerlos en una de las alas del piso.

Debíamos movernos lo más rápido posible, sin embargo al solo tener la débil luz de emergencia se nos dificultaba poder ver el camino sin tropezar con algún zombie. Avanzábamos conforme a las señales que se nos mostraban, bajamos un piso y nos detuvimos frente a una puerta electrónica. Oíamos ruidos del otro lado, quejidos. Alistamos nuestras armas y la puerta se abrió.

¿España-san? – dije al verlo en el marco de la puerta apuntándonos con su hacha. – Bajé el arma por favor.

Oh Japón lo siento mucho – dijo España mientras se apartaba un poco para dejarnos pasar. – Que bien que llegaron necesito ayuda. ¡Rápido!

En la habitación no solo se encontraba España, América yacía inconsciente en el suelo con Canadá a su lado ardiendo de fiebre.

Mein Gott ¿Qué pasó? – exclamó Alemania.

Inglaterra. Mi hermano está muy mal.- dijo Canadá mientras sostenía un trapo húmedo sobre su frente – Escapé con él y las puertas se abrían y llegamos acá.

¿Canadá tu también estás mal? – dijo Suiza mientras que Francia se acercaba a él y ayudaba a bajar la fiebre. – Si tu no estás en al alista de ataques.

¿Qué ataques? – preguntó España.

Yo me acerque a América para ver su estado, no era tan bueno en medicina como China pero podía intentar hacer algo mientras que Inglaterra relataba nuestros descubrimientos a España y Canadá. Ellos a su vez nos contaron como terminaron en aquella habitación: Parecía que Canadá era más fuerte de lo que creíamos, logró hacerse camino de entre los zombies con América a cuestas hasta el tercer piso donde se comenzó a sentir mal, ahí pasaron la noche y al día siguiente se encontraron con España quien había escapado solo. Todos habían sido guiados de la misma manera que nosotros.

America-san esta muy mal. – dije al terminar de revisarlo.

Ese tal Eduard debió de conducirnos aquí más antes – dijo Alemania molesto.

No creo que eso haya sido posible, cuando llegué aquí me siguieron un grupo de esas criaturas – dijo España – pero desde ayer se fueron dispersando.

Claro, esa debe ser la horda que subió hasta el piso en donde estábamos y nos obligó a pasar la noche ahí, recién fue hoy que el camino para que uno llegue al otro se ha despejado – dijo Francia, todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

Acordamos ir a la habitación segura del siguiente piso, todavía teníamos que encontrar a los otros. Alemania y Francia se encargaron de llevar a América semiinconsciente mientras que Suiza, Inglaterra y yo en la delantera, y España con Canadá en la retaguardia. En ésta formación salimos de la habitación avanzando con cautela.

Subíamos por la escalera cuando oí varias cosas que pasaron muy rápido: un golpe seco, un foco rompiéndose, un grito, pasos acelerados, el sonido de un animal devorando la carne y otro gritó aún más fuerte. Todo estaba sumido en tinieblas, entramos en pánico, a lo lejos escuchamos la voz de España diciendo que sigamos; y eso era lo único que podíamos hacer en esa total oscuridad.

Cuando alcanzamos la luz en el siguiente piso Inglaterra nos empujó rápidamente hasta el final del pasillo. Francia iba a comenzar a protestarle cuando la puerta del pasadizo se cerró súbitamente dejándolo encerrado. Su camisa estaba llena de sangre y en su hombro se veía una mordida. España y Canadá se habían quedado abajo. De pronto Suiza sacó la tablet que estaba encendida de nuevo, dejamos a America recostado en el suelo y leímos el nuevo mensaje, esperando alguna respuesta de lo que acaba de pasar.

Diablos por que se movieron, no era seguro. – Era cierto actuamos desesperadamente, olvidando que teníamos un aliado a quien consultar.

¿Qué pasó? – tipeo Alemania.

Canadá se desmayó rodando por las escaleras, España bajo para ayudarlo pero en el camino rompió la luz de emergencia y cayo por las escaleras. Un zombi escucho el ruido y se abalanzó contra Alemania, América y Francia, quien gritó; Inglaterra retrocedió y bloqueó al zombie, resultando mordido.

¿Y ahora donde están? – escribió esta vez Suiza.

No lo sé, esta muy oscuro y ya no hay energía para activar las cámaras infrarrojas. En cuanto a Inglaterra debe permanecer ahí para evitar el posible contagio del virus. Lo siento.

Eduard no tenía por que disculparse, había sido nuestra culpa y ahora teníamos a Inglaterra infectado, América aún semiinconsciente, y a Canadá y España desaparecidos. Nos dirigimos a la habitación segura donde recostamos a América, una vez en la seguridad de ésta el preguntamos a Eduard por la ubicación de nuestros amigos aún perdidos. Turquía y Corea se encontraban en una parte alejada del quinto piso, Corea se encontraba muy mal pero podía caminar. Rusia y China se encontraban en el anexo de biología en el 4 piso. Rusia se encontraba casi en el mismo estado que América y no iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que atacaran también a China. Por esa razón estaba guiando a Turquía y Corea hasta ellos.

Espera un rato ¿No nos encontrábamos nosotros en el cuarto piso cuando Inglaterra te contactó por al cámara? – me mando a escribir Francia, ciertamente estábamos en el cuarto piso y pudo habernos guiado hasta Rusia y China.

¿Ah? Espera no habían visto el mapa. Bueno es que los llamo "pisos" para hacerlo más simple pero el anexo, como muchas habitaciones, solo están a la misma altura del que llamo pisos. Sin embargo tiene sus salidas y entradas en pisos completamente diferentes. Estás instalaciones son casi un laberinto. Por cierto acabo de ubicar a España y Canadá…

¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Dónde están? – escribí al ver que se detuvo.

Están en el tercer piso en una habitación segura, el problema radica en como están: España se rompió una pierna y Canadá esta muy débil. No pueden moverse por su cuenta y una de las mutaciones está abajo.

La situación se ponía cada vez peor acá abajo. Entendía la demora del equipo de Eduard, estaban protegiendo nuestros respectivos países para que evitar que saliéramos dañados; sin embargo estábamos resultando heridos cuanto más tiempo pasábamos en las instalaciones de Umbrella. Si iban a rescatarnos descuidaban la infección afuera, y si se demoraban más en hacerlo nosotros caeríamos tarde o temprano. De verdad estaba aliviado de no tener que tomar esas decisiones.

xxx

Eduard acababa de informar a los miembros de su equipo que la situación de sus amigos atrapados había empeorado críticamente: Inglaterra había sido infectado, el proceso de expansión del virus iba a ser más lento pero a la larga moriría de la fiebre y volvería convertido. Luego de una larga charla, discusión cada vez que Lovino intervenía, acordaron moverse a la instalación con un pequeño grupo. Estonia se quedaría en la base para comandarlos desde ahí, y por si acaso las cosas no salían bien él tomaría el mando del grupo de apoyo.

¿Pero cual es la razón de ir a rescatarlos? si descuidamos sus países igual morirán. – Gritó Lovino insatisfecho con el plan.

¿Quieres que mueran y se conviertan en una de esas cosas sin alma? – refutó Lily molesta a lo que Lovino se disculpó.

Pueden ayudar a al defensa de sus propios países obviamente – dijo Estonia.

Pero aniquilaron la defensa de la mayoría de ellos… - dijo Lovino.

Otra razón es que no sabemos que le pasará a los países si alguno de nosotros muere o es infectado. Como en el caso de Inglaterra…

¡¿Ve?! ¿Inglaterra está infectado? – dijo Feliciano despertando de su merecida siesta, por regresar recién de controlar la situación en América – Ve me gusta Inglaterra – silencio total de todos – Aunque sus calles son muy tristes.

Ah, no estaba hablando del bastardo, si no del país. – suspiro Lovino aunque no muy convencido.

Si tan solo hubiera una forma de que no recibamos los daños de nuestro país. – suspiro Lily. – pero no podemos hacer magia.

La única razón de que América, Rusia y Corea todavía vivieran a pesar de no tener defensas y que sus países estuvieran siendo infectados era que la mafia y el credo de asesinos, dos grandes redes mundiales, estaban ayudando y dirigiendo a los civiles. Se había alertado a todos los países del virus zombi y el plan de Umbrella, las reglas eran simples: uno ayudaba a su vecino más cercano, sin importar quien era y sin descuidar su propia defensa.

Esas eran las órdenes que debían seguir los demás países poco involucrados para no recibir grandes daños. Si tan solo pudiéramos no recibir los daños de nuestro país como decía Lily, sin tan solo pudiéramos hacer magia….

¡Ve! – Grité saltando de la cama – Lily tiene razón sino nos debilitamos como nuestro país tendríamos la fuerza para protegerlo. Necesitamos magia, y debemos apurarnos si todavía queremos obtenerla.

Argh ya se lo que estas pensando Feliciano, y no me importa que lo intentes porque igual tenemos que ir a rescatar a esos bastardos. – me dijo Lovino – tomemos el estúpido vuelo a América, nos prepararemos despejando un poco el área para no tener problemas si salimos vivos y al mediodía entramos.

Avisaré a todos en al instalación que se muevan lo más cercano a la puerta posible – dijo Estonia, es decir Eduard volteándose hacia su computadora.


	8. Un esperado rescate

Regrese del feriado largo con otro capítulo, aviso que me estaré demorando un poco más en escribir los capítulos siguientes ya que no tengo los detalles de esta parte de la historia muy claros en mi mente. Todo por el hecho de que difícilmente iba a escribirla completa en limpio y mucho menos publicarla *insertar LOL aquí* Como siempre los reviews son bienvenidos con cualquier idea, duda, amenaza de muerte. De anticipado perdón si hay alguna falta ortográfica, el corrector de Word es malo conmigo.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Los datos de la corporación Umbrella se basan en los juegos y películas de Resident Evil. No hay mala intención si se encuentran referencias hacia otros videojuegos (Assasins Creed ¿?), películas, etc.

xxx

En la noche no pude evitar escuchar la fuerte tos de Inglaterra aún a través de la puerta, todavía no lo había olvidado: era el día en que atacaban su país. Comenzaba a perder las esperanzas cuando un mensaje apareció en la pantalla de la tablet antes de apagarse por falta de batería: Mañana, al mediodía el equipo de rescate entrará, aguanten hasta entonces. La situación en Inglaterra esta siendo controlada, más no se pudo evitar la aniquilación de sus defensas.

Las noticias no eran todas buenas pero no pude evitar el sentimiento de alivio al saber que la ayuda iba en camino, quien quiera que sean. Francia fue a avisarle a Inglaterra de la noticia, y ciertamente no se veía tan mal como América.

Con las esperanzas renovadas nos preparamos para pasar lo que esperábamos sería nuestra última noche en las instalaciones. Fin del día 6 en Umbrella, 30 de abril.

xxx

Rusia estaba delirando por la fiebre repitiendo lo afortunado que era para morir en una habitación llena de flores en compañía de China, aunque se lamentaba no poder ver a sus hermanas por última vez. Este último se alegró mucho cuando fue Turquía el que apareció por la puerta y no uno de esos seres come carne. Sin embargo todo se desvaneció cuando vio a Corea quien apenas se podía mantener de pie. Después de agradecerle profundamente a Turquía decidieron quedarse ahí a cuidar de los enfermos.

Pero todo empeoro el 1 de mayo, China se levantó al amanecer tosiendo grandes cantidades de sangre. Una hora después llegó la fiebre y con ella unos grandes golpes detrás de la puerta. No obstante Turquía no podía mover solo a Rusia, no sin la ayuda de China quien no estaba en estado de ayudar.

Solo quedaba esperar que la suerte estuviera de su lado, para sobrevivir hasta el mediodía.

xxx

Media hora después del mediodía. Me encontraba frente a la puerta con Alemania y Suiza sosteniendo a América, Francia se encontraba más atrás para ayudar a Inglaterra.

Todos atrás – Gritó una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta, nos alejamos rápidamente y la puerta estalló en pedazos. – Muévanse.

Seguimos a la pequeña figura encapuchada por unos pasadizos, acercándonos al sonido donde provenían la mayoría de los disparos. Yo me encontraba al lado de ella con mi katana desenvainada lista para atacar, sin embargo no tenía oportunidad de usarla ya que la chica encapuchada eliminaba a los zombies disparando con más que excelente puntería ambas pistolas que tenía en manos, a veces simultáneamente.

Llegamos a un comedor atestado de zombies, uno de ellos la sorprendió por la espalda. Corté su cuello causando que la sangre que brotó de la herida empapara la cara de la chica, quien por reflejo se echó para atrás haciendo que la capucha que tapaba su rostro resbalara hacia atrás.

¿Liechtenstein? – gritó Suiza petrificado – Tú… ¿Cómo es que tú?

Son demasiados…. – gritó Alemania, que junto con Suiza dejaban a América recostado a una pared para empuñar sus armas – Una niña como tú no puede…

Todos abajo – gritó Liechtenstein sacando unas ametralladoras de su saco.

Todos la obedecimos, asustados. Ella se abrió paso hasta una de las largas mesas del comedor la cual tenía un par de patas rotas tomando la forma inclinada de una rampa, subió a la parte más alta de ésta y se deslizo por ella dejándose llevar por la gravedad. Simultáneamente disparaba a gran velocidad con ambas armas que con su gran potencia de fuego combinado con la velocidad de movimiento no dejaban ninguna cabeza sin una bala incrustada en ella.

Así la habitación había quedado llena de los cuerpos inertes de los zombies en cuestión de segundos, lo más impresionante Liechtenstein era quien lo había echo, sola.

Demasiado lentos – dijo arrojando las armas sin municiones al suelo – Y señor Alemania no soy una niña y como ha visto si puedo.

Me reincorpore del suelo junto con Alemania y Suiza quienes levantaban a América. Por si fuera poco la sorpresa que nos dimos con Liechtenstein; un gran y deforme cuerpo, probablemente una mutación humana, cayó de la puerta al otro lado de la habitación haciendo que ésta se abriera dejando ver a una persona ya conocida.

Casi se me escapa este desgraciado – dijo Romano pasando encima del cuerpo y aproximándose a Liechtenstein - ¿Estás bien Lily?

Si, pero ¿Dónde está mi equipo para movilizar a Inglaterra, Francia también… - no termino la frase, pues un grupo de personas vestidas igual que ella atravesaban la habitación portando unos grandes maletines. – Gracias Lovino.

Romano nos paso de largo acompañado de un grupo de hombres vestidos con traje pero completamente armados. Lo único que dijo era que el primer piso estaba completamente limpio y que se dirigía a recatar al bastardo de los tomates y a Canadá.

Subimos las escaleras guiados por Liechtenstein, yo solo pude asentir cuando ella me dio las gracias. Cuando todos sabíamos que era ella quien se las merecía por rescatarnos, demostraría mi gratitud

xxx

Canadá estaba consciente a ratos, España pudo arrastrarse con él hasta un pequeño cuarto y cerrar la puerta. Pero ahora su pierna derecha estaba peor, un hueso roto asomaba de la ensangrentada rodilla y el dolor amenazaba en dejarlo inconsciente. Sentía a esas primitivas criaturas arañando la puerta atraídas por el dulce olor de la sangre, la oscuridad no hacía más que empeorar todo, no podía revisar las heridas de Canadá pero estaba seguro que había sufrido una gran contusión en la cabeza y trataba de mantenerlo hablando para evitar algún horrible daño colateral.

Sin embargo se empezó a escuchar algo más que los lamentos de los zombies, primero el ruido era lejano y no lo puedo distinguir bien. A medida que se fue acercando logró distinguir repetidos disparos, pequeñas explosiones e ¿insultos?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y España se las arregló para coger su hacha, tenía la intención de no ser una comida fácil para esas criaturas. Pasaron unos segundos cuando la luz de una linterna lo cegó, sintió pasos aproximándose, alzó la mano izquierda para palpar lo que estaba a su delante.

¡Chiguiiiiiii! – gritó Lovino, pues lo que había cogido España era su distintivo rulo que sobresalía del lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

¿Eh? ¿Romano? No puede ser – cuando finalmente sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, fue capaz de reafirmar sus sospechas. - ¿Estoy muerto?

El equipo de Lovino ya se había llevado a Canadá a cuestas, España quiso seguir hablando cuando fue callado con la mano de Lovino sobre su boca pidiendo que guardara silencio. Afino el oído y escucho algo grande de cuatro patas acercándose cada vez más, sabía lo que iba a venir, una bestia parecida a aquélla que derribo la puerta de metal. Trató de advertir a Romano, pero éste ya se encontraba cara a cara con ella, explosivo en mano y sin mostrar ningún signo de temor en la cara.

Lo que pasó a continuación España no lo hubiera creído si no lo veía con sus propios ojos, Lovino disparó repetidamente a la cabeza de la criatura, claro que ésta no resulto herida por su facultad de autoregeneración celular. Teniendo ya su completa atención sacó unos cuchillos y se deslizo entre sus patas clavándolos en las articulaciones de éstas, encontrándose mas lenta se volteó. El italiano ya se había incorporado del suelo, cogió un tubo de metal que yacía roto en el suelo y se lo clavó en la lengua de la criatura cuando ésta la sacó para tratar de alcanzarlo con ella. Apretó el botón rojo del explosivo que tenía todavía en mano iniciando así la cuenta regresiva, metió casi el brazo completo en la boca de ésta y dejo el explosivo ahí.

Corrió y giró rápidamente hacia España, el cual por lo visto todavía no reaccionaba, y lo empujó hacia atrás de una mesa de trabajo cercana para cubrirse del baño de sangre y entrañas que la criatura dejó esparcidas por el suelo y paredes al explotar el aparato en su interior.

Diablos, realmente odio cuando pasa esto – dijo Lovino saliendo de la mesa que había utilizado como escudo - ¡Ey! ¿Te vas a quedar ahí escondido para siempre bastardo España?

¿Cómo hiciste eso? – murmuró España todavía sorprendido. - ¿Tú eres parte del equipo que nos estaba ayudando?

Supongo que me sobreestimaste, y si lo soy. Pero solo espera a ver el equipo completo, estoy seguro de que te sorprenderás al saber quienes lo conforman – dijo Lovino ayudando a España a ponerse en pie – A ver apóyate en mí que tenemos que salir de éste lugar antes de que todo esto explote.

No hubo más problemas al pasar por los pisos superiores hacia la salida, aunque España se quedaba mirando la gran cantidad de zombies que habían eliminado el equipo de Lovino en tan poco tiempo. Preguntándose si todos las personas fuertes que conocía habían estado encerrados con él, entonces ¿Quienes conformaban el equipo que detuvo a Umbrella por tanto tiempo? Por el momento se imagino un grupo estrictamente entrenado, fuerte, centrado, serio; el problema era que Romano no encajaba en ese perfil y era parte del equipo. Bueno, es decir el Romano que él conocía.


	9. No hay esperanza

Sin más que decir (porque se haría muy largo) acá otro capítulo escrito y subido en la madrugada, perdón por si hay horrores ortográficos. Se aceptan reviews con dudas, ideas o tomatazos. *** Insertar aquí el disclaimer de siempre* **

xxx

Turquía estaba desesperado, los ruidos que provenían del otro lado de la puerta se iban intensificando cada minuto, como a la par empeoraba la salud de los demás países que se encontraban en la habitación junto con él.

De repente se oyó algo arrastrándose por el ducto de ventilación. Creyó que era su imaginación, pero Rusia se incorporo pesadamente empuñando su tubería en manos haciendo saber que él también lo había oído. Cada uno se recostó a un lado de la rejilla del ducto atentos y en silencio mientras el ruido se acercaba más y más; hasta que comenzó a alejarse. Los dos suspiraron aliviados, Rusia se volvió a sentar en el suelo.

Segundos después los dos asiáticos en la habitación gritaron al unísono a causa del gran estruendo que hizo la puerta metálica al caer aplastada en el suelo. Y lo que salió de ahí era mucho peor que los zombies; en el techo se arrastraban unas criaturas con múltiples patas parecidos a insectos, y en el suelo mutaciones humanas con rasgos reptiles. Al mismo tiempo el ruido de la rejilla de habitación volvió acercándose rápidamente.

Creo que China y Corea caben por el ducto de ventilación, pueden escapar por ahí. Da – dijo Rusia arrastrando a ambos asiáticos hacia ella. – Pero primero déjenme sacar a la cosa que se arrastra ahí dentro.

Nosotros dos detendremos a…, a lo que sean estas cosas para darles tiempo. – dijo Turquía mientras la gran cantidad de monstruos los obligaba a retroceder dentro de la habitación.

Rusia retiraba la rejilla del ducto de ventilación cuando una figura blanca salió de éste impactando con su rostro y dejándolo inconsciente. Otra cosa salió del ducto, un gusano de grandes proporciones con las fauces abiertas, dispuesto a engullir a Corea. Solo se vio una mancha blanca moviéndose a gran velocidad y la parte de la cabeza del gusano chorreando sangre en el piso, cercenada del cuerpo aún abriendo y cerrando sus fauces.

Eso estuvo cerca – pensé, intente caminar para socorrer a Turquía y China que contenían a las criaturas provenientes de la puerta pero me tropecé con algo, era suave y grande, era ¿Rusia? No pude evitar saltar del susto pero me compuse al ver a mis amigos de la orden entrar por el mismo ducto de ventilación, seguramente habían escuchado los gritos de China y Corea como yo lo hice.

¡Hey tú, deberías llamar a más de tus hombres! – gritó Turquia – Estás cosas no paran de salir y no creo que mis dos amigos duren mucho.

Hice unas señales a mis hombres para que ayudasen a China y Corea a salir hasta el túnel, ya que éstos solo se podían defender a duras penas y eso que ninguna de las mutaciones mas peligrosas se encontraban. Tome aire y aliste mi espada de nuevo, no podía llamar a nadie más, todos estaban ocupados con las tareas que les había asignado. Varios zombies se estaban acercando peligrosamente a Rusia, aún desmayado, los elimine lo más rápido que pude atacándolos en la cabeza para poder lidiar con los "hunter". Mande a mis últimos hombres para que llevasen Rusia a cuestas y me acerque a ayudar a Turquía.

No me gustan las armas de fuego, hacen demasiado ruido y te descubren muy rápido, o en este caso atraen a más criaturas. Usaba mi espada contra los "hunter" cortando sus zarpas, a las "arañas" les arrojaba un cuchillo hacia su abdomen y me deshacía de los zombies usando mis hojas ocultas. De ésta manera pude reducir el número de criaturas que se habían amontonado en la entrada de la puerta para que Turquía y yo seamos capaces de salir por ésta. Para salir del anexo tuvimos que descender por unas escaleras para así subir de nuevo por el piso principal desde donde emprenderíamos el camino hacia el túnel, sin embargo al llegar al final de la escalera hacia el piso inferior nos encontramos con otro monstruo y esta vez uno peligroso.

¡Aléjate! – le grité a Turquía que estaba dispuesto a atacarlo.

¿Qué? ¡Woah! - éste cayó de espaldas cuando fue atacado por la gran zarpa de la criatura la cual bloqueé con mi espada - ¿Él bloqueo mi ataque? ¿Cómo…

Esto es lo que llamamos "Tyrant" mutaciones humanas, pero con la suficiente inteligencia para luchar – dije mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie. – Aléjate.

Arremetí hacia su abdomen haciéndole un herida pero se regenero más rápido de lo había pensado, tenía que ser mas rápido. Esta vez me concentre en sus garras hiriéndolas lo más posible, retrocedí y le arroje un par de cuchillos envenenados hacia el pecho, pero lo hice enojar logrando que me persiguiera. Corrí hacia una pared cercana, coloque un pie sobre ella y me impulse hacia atrás le clave un par de cuchillos en el cuello cuando pase cerca mientras realizaba el salto. Al aterrizar a espaldas de la criatura salte de nuevo asiéndome de un tubo del techo, cuando volteó hacia mí puse mis piernas sobre sus hombros para que caiga al suelo por la carga inesperada de mi peso, ahí aproveche para sacar una daga y clavarla en su garganta.

Me volteé hacia Turquía que me miraba atónito sin percatarse de que un par de zombies se acercaban a él desde atrás, corrí con todas mis fuerzas activando el mecanismo que liberaba las hojas ocultas en mis brazaletes y las clavé en los cráneos de los zombies.

Ve, eso estuvo cerca por desgracia noqueé a Rusia y no pudo ayudarnos. – cerré mi boca cuando me percaté de lo que había dicho.

Jajaja así que el país que me pateó el trasero todavía sigue ahí ¿Eh? – dijo Turquía sonriendo.

Por favor no le digas a nadie mi identidad, no todavía – le pedí mientras retomábamos nuestro camino – Y yo nunca me fui…

xxx

Llegamos a lo que supuse que era el túnel que vimos en el mapa Liechtenstein nos guió hacia un vagón indicándonos que entráramos. Lo primero que vi fue a China y Corea recostados en una pared, me acerque a ellos y les pregunte que les había pasado. No recibí respuesta, Rusia también yacía en el suelo inconsciente, noté que Turquía también se encontraba en el vagón se veía cansado pero consciente.

Turquía-san lamento molestarlo pero usted estaba con Corea – dije acercándome a él – Puede decirme que es lo que pasó.

¿Eh, Japón? Me alegro que estés bien – dijo Turquía respirando pesadamente – A si; cuando el caos se desató me encontré perdido con Corea nos defendíamos uno al otro hasta que al segundo día que nos separamos empezó a toser sangre. Al día siguiente las puertas se volvieron locas y me encontré con Rusia y China, Rusia ya estaba inconsciente y hoy le ocurrió lo mismo a China. Luego la puerta se abrió, las arañas, y en el ducto…

Cálmese por favor, no se como se las ingenio para sacar a todos de allí pero se lo agradezco – dije tratando de calmarlo un poco.

De repente los hombres en traje que seguían a Romano aparecieron por la puerta trayendo a Canadá a cuestas, minutos después apareció él arrastrando a España y gritando que arrancarán el tren. Liechtenstein hablo por un intercomunicador diciendo a Eduard que prendiera el sistema, las luces del tren se prendieron y apenas se cerro la puerta este partió a una gran velocidad.

Las vías del tren producían un incesante ruido, parecía que íbamos a más velocidad de la que el tren estaba programado. Cuando vi a Francia logré saber que Inglaterra estaba estable y a bordo, ellos habían subido a otro vagón del tren un poco antes que Romano. Mire a mí alrededor, había un grupo de personas que ocultaban su rostro: vestían ropas similares pero de colores diferentes, la que más destacaba era una vestida de blanco. Turquía me dijo que podía confiar en él y que era muy fuerte y ágil. Me alegre ante ello, si él decía que era fuerte era que en verdad lo era.

xxx

Finalmente el tren se detuvo, caminamos por unos pasillos blancos hasta alcanzar unas habitaciones en ruinas: muebles destrozados, cuerpos tirados por doquier. El pequeño grupo que seguía el vestido de blanco se adelanto en el camino, segundos después cadáveres de serpientes excesivamente grandes y cucarachas en el mismo estado aparecían en el suelo. No pude evitar sentir asco, pero me calme a mi mismo pensando de que al ser todavía una instalación de Umbrella se encontraba en ese estado.

Cuando por fin alcanzamos el exterior mi teoría se derrumbo junto con mi esperanza. Era de noche, varios camiones se encontraban estacionados, todos estaban reforzados, algunos tenían un lanzallamas o una ametralladora instalados en el techo, los primeros eran usados contra una especie de cuervos que trataban de atacar a cualquier ser viviente. Tuvieron que empujarnos para seguir el camino, todos quedamos perplejos al ver el apocalíptico panorama.

Pasamos cerca de un grupo de personas encapuchadas que parecían ¿Felices? Logramos escuchar lo que decían: Oh mein gott, ich bin so dankbar dafür, dass es lhnen gut geht; espera eso era ¿alemán? Karera wa arrimasu ka hontöni?; y ahora japonés. Nouns devons ager vite!; francés. We have to activate the bombs first; claro que inglés. Dobbiamo salire allora; italiano. Нет, мы должны atarsar. Приходите; espera hasta ¿ruso? Esas personas se me hacían cada vez más raras, el grupo se disperso rápidamente y empezaron a trepar por los edificios, perdí de vista a todos menso a uno: el de blanco.

Su agilidad era increíble, se agarraba del más mínimo saliente o fisura en las paredes, lo perdí de vista por unos segundos cuando entre con las demás naciones a un bus escolar que se encontraba estacionado. Cuando logre ver por las ventanas enrejadas ya estaba en el techo del edificio y para asombro de todos, sí todos estaban mirando, extendió sus brazos y se lanzó al vació. Mientras caía el edificio estallaba, como todos los cercanos, parecía que todas las figuras encapuchadas habían echo lo mismo. Lo más sorprendente era que había caído en un montón de bolsas, sin hacerse ningún daño de una caída de por lo menos 15 pisos.

No sabia que podía hacer eso – logró decir Turquía.

Impresionante ¿no? – nos dijo un chico adolescente desde el asiento del conductor, tenía un extraño rulo como el de Italia – Soy Seborga y seré su conductor en éste viaje.

Al instante que lo reconocí me abalancé hacia un asiento y me agarré lo más fuerte posible al igual que Alemania y España. La figura de blanco entró al autobús por la ventilación del techo y el auto arranco, con velocidad italiana.

El paisaje que se veía era de total desolación, calles destrozadas o llenas de zombies. Pasamos por un bosque, observé a lo lejos unas plantas gigantes moviéndose y un pequeño río en donde flotaban cadáveres de animales. Suiza estaba con el rostro pegado a la ventana cuando un cuervo se estrelló contra ésta, haciéndolo saltar del susto, Alemania se acerco un poco a ver al animal que trataba de romper la ventana inútilmente dejando rastros de sangre y plumas en el cristal.

No se preocupen, es vidrio reforzado – dijo Liechtenstein acercándose – Los animales que ingieren carne infectada se contagian y portan el virus.

La mire fijamente cuando se alejó a seguir hablando con Seborga. Los dos parecían tan tranquilos y despreocupados, miré a Romano gritando en italiano por medio de un intercomunicador y a la figura de blanco descansando en un asiento. ¿Qué acaso no estaban conscientes de la situación que vivíamos? ¿Que lo único que había era muerte y desolación? Pensaba que al salir de las instalaciones todo iría mejor, pero afuera tampoco había esperanza. ¿Entonces por que estaban sonriendo?


	10. ¡Tú no te mereces apellido, bastardo!

Siento por tardarme tanto, pero acá esta otro cap escrito y subido en la madrugada del día de la madre (al menos en mi país) Perdón si hay horrores ortográficos o de cualquier tipo. Aviso que el siguiente vendrá más pronto ya que me inspire y escribí más de lo necesario, así que la primera parte del siguiente ya esta escrita. ***insertar aquí disclaimer de siempre que me da flojera escribir*** Y uk x italia ¿Por qué no? :3

xxx

Recuerdo estar en el autobús con las demás naciones, después de un par de horas de viaje evadiendo grandes hordas, nos detuvimos. Estaba atardeciendo, serían alrededor de las 5 de la tarde. Habíamos llegado a un hangar desolado, la gente que nos escoltaba desde las camionetas salieron apresuradas como preparando algo. Otro grupo reviso nuestras heridas y trajeron camillas para transportar a los más graves.

¿Pero como nos trasladaríamos? ¿Y a donde? Era más que seguro que todos los medios de transporte masivos habían colapsado. Además, no había sitio donde ir, todo era igual: desolación caos y muerte. De pronto salio de la nada un gran avión en el cual introducían las camillas con América, Rusia, Canadá y Corea inconscientes; detrás de ellos España con al pierna vendada e Inglaterra conectado a un extraña máquina.

Me guiaron con el resto al interior del vehículo, pero ¿Realmente entré? No lo recuerdo, desde ahí todo esta muy borroso.

xxx

Desperté en una cama oliendo tostadas recién hechas, me reincorporé asustado mirando a mí alrededor. Estaba en una habitación pequeña pero confortable, la tenue luz del amanecer se colaba por la ventana. No puede expresarse lo feliz que me hizo sentir la luz y el aire freso en mi cara. Sin embargo todos los recuerdos de la corporación Umbrella regresaron a mi mente en una avalancha ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

Me vestí con las ropas que encontré al pie de la cama, salí de la habitación y bajé por unas escaleras siguiendo el olor de la comida. Encontré una habitación enorme llena de computadoras y pantallas mostrando noticias alrededor del mundo, una persona me toco el hombro llamando por mi nombre.

¿Estonia-san? – dije cuando gire - ¿Qué pasó? Apareció un avión y luego…

Todo está bien, te desmayaste en el viaje – me contesto riendo – la velocidad en la que conduce Seborga es demasiado para cualquiera y ni siquiera quiero imaginar lo terrorífico que es en un vuelo de más de 8 horas a su mando.

Ah – así que eso era lo que había sucedido - ¿En donde estamos? Este lugar se ve tan pacífico, como apartado del mundo.

Estamos en Milán, Italia. En una de las bases de la compañía – dijo Estonia mientras me conducía por la gran habitación dejando trabajar a la gente frente a las computadoras. – Lovino y Lily te lo explicaran mejor.

Confundido, me deje guiar hasta un comedor en donde me reuní con Alemania, Francia, Turquía y Suiza; todos estaban sentados en la mesa esperando y mirando fijamente a Romano y Liechtenstein cocinar el desayuno tan naturalmente. Respondí algunas sobre mi estado de salud, me senté al lado de Suiza y no pude evitar contemplar la escena, ¿Eran en verdad los mismos que nos rescataron? Ahora se veían y comportaban como siempre, es decir el lado de su personalidad que siempre mostraban. Estonia regreso al comedor trayendo a España con la pierna ahora enyesada. Romano y Liechtenstein se dieron la vuelta hacia nosotros dejando los platos con el desayuno sobre la mesa.

Lo siento mucho Roma te dije… - comenzó a hablar España bajando la mirada.

Por ahora solo come idiota – dijo Romano molesto – eso va para todos.

Nadie pronuncio otra palabra hasta que la comida se acabó. Liechtenstein juntaba los platos cuando Suiza no pudo más.

Liechtenstein ¿Tú? En algo tan peligroso, no puedo creerlo. ¿Qué fue todo eso en Umbrella? Las armas, las bombas, el traje negro. ¿Desde cuando?

¿Por qué no puedes creerlo? Tu lo viste, soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme y hasta de defender a todos ustedes. Todo sin cambiar mi personalidad, ustedes fueron los que asociaron una actitud calmada, el hobbie de coleccionar muñecas y hacer picnics con la debilidad. – dijo Liechtenstein mirando a los ojos a Suiza – Eh estado trabajando con Lovino desde ya hace un tiempo.

Creo que ya todos pudieron notar que estoy a cargo de la mafia, la mas grande red mundial organizada que en este momento esta evitando que los habitantes de sus países sean convertidos en zombies – dijo Romano mirando raro a España – Fui arrastrado a esto más antes que Lily, ella fue llamada como espía, Eduard como hacker y yo como agente de acción de apoyo.

Espera, ¿Tú también fuiste llamado? – preguntó Francia.

Cuando hablábamos por la tablet se menciono una compañía ¿Qué gobierno la controla? – dijo Alemania.

No sé si lo has notado cabeza de patatas pero todos aquí actuamos por lo bajo, en secreto, fuera de la ley. – gritó Romano – No hay ningún gobierno detrás de esto. Tch, entiendan bastardos.

Cough, cough – intervino Estonia – Como dice Lovino no actuamos bajo el comando de ningún gobierno. ¿Han visto al joven vestido de blanco? El fue quien nos recluto y formamos la compañía.

Estonia nos siguió informando lo que era la "compañía": ningún gobierno sabía de su existencia, su principal trabajo era mantener del mismo modo los trabajos de Umbrella y encubrir todos sus desastres. Rastreaban cada laboratorio y lo destruían en secreto, para que así ningún país tuviera noción de la existencia de tales armas biológicas. Liechtenstein y Estonia no guardaban algún interés en la guerra y Romano había agregado a su código de honor: no atacar a ningún país con el virus zombie de mierda por más bastardos que sean.

Perdonen pero ¿Por qué se llaman con nombres humanos? – pregunté al estar seguro que no era una equivocación – Lily, Lovino, Eduard.

Solo un idiota se llamaría como una nación personificada cuando quiere que su identidad permanezca en secreto – dijo Romano – Diablos, supongo que ya se me acostumbre a ese nombre así que es mejor que nos llamen así.

Lovino tiene razón – intervino Liechtens… Lily emocionada – Es peligroso andar así con Umbrella acechando y sin la protección de sus jefes, ya les asignamos un nombre humano a las demás naciones cuando les informamos sobre el virus. Así que más tarde les asignaremos uno a ustedes…

Está bien pero mi nombre debe reflejar la hermosura de mi país – dijo Francia.

Um, siento interrumpir de nuevo pero ¿Dónde esta el joven de blanco? – dije mientras miraba a los lados - ¿Italia-kun y Seborga-chan?

Ag ... uhm - Roman tratando de decir algo.

Seborga está cuidando de las otras micro naciones. Y mira a tu alrededor, éste lugar sigue igual de tranquilo por el trabajo de Italia apoyando a la población, repartiendo comida y esas cosas. Él solo pidió no estar involucrado y ahora debe estar muy ocupado – hablo Lily rápidamente – Y el joven de blanco salio a una importante misión para traernos algo de suma importancia, volverá pronto.

Mientras pasaba la mañana China y Corea despertaron, ojala hubiera tenido una cámara para capturar la expresión de sus caras porque no sabría describirlas. Cuando pasaron del shock se les hizo la misma explicación que a nosotros acerca de la compañía y Umbrella. Nos reunimos en la habitación donde se encontraban América, Canadá y Rusia inconscientes. China se sentó en la cama de éste último, gritó al asustarse que el individuo supuestamente inconsciente lo estaba abrazando por al espalda. No pude evitar reírme por lo bajo y lamenté nuevamente no tener una cámara.

Abrazo ¿Da?

¡Que te me quites de encima! ¿No estabas muriendo?

Cuando finalmente las cosas se calmaron empezó la difícil tarea: elegir un nombre para cada uno. Lily me llamó Kiku Honda, me quedé con ese nombre era corto y me agradaba. También confesó que por motivos de seguridad había llamado a Suiza Vash Zwingli, él también aceptó el nombre. Turquía se nombró a sí mismo Sadiq Adan, y Corea gritó que se iba a llamar Im Young So.

Sin embargo no todos eligieron tan fácilmente; uno de ellos fue Francia, quien nos tuvo más de media hora discutiendo hasta que Lovino amenazó de vaciarle todo un cartucho de municiones contra su rostro si no se decidía, se quedó como Francis Bonnefoy.

Entonces yo me llamare Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – dijo España.

¿Qué? Por qué no te eliges un nombre más largo ¡Bastardo! – gritó Lovino.

Lovi por favor perdóname yo no sabía, no quería decirte…

¡No me digas así! – Lovino no pudo seguir hablando ya que tuvo que atender una llamada, se fue de la habitación, parecía algo serio.

China eligió llamarse Wang Yao, recibiendo un abrazo de Corea quien no dejaba de repetir su nombre. Rusia eligió llamarse Iván Braginski y le dijo algo a China de que Yao se haga uno con Iván.

A ver yo me llamare Ludwing… - Alemania no pudo terminar de hablar al ser interrumpido por Lovino.

¡Tú no te mereces un apellido macho patatas! – gritó - ¿Dónde está el bastardo del vino? ¡Francis!

En efecto Francis había dejado la sala en algún momento, nos separamos para buscarlo en los pasadizos del edificio. España lo encontró desmayado en el corredor del baño, en sus manos sostenía una toalla llena de sangre. Mire horrorizado al escena, había pasado de nuevo, sus defensas habían sido aniquiladas.

Aunque el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos ahora era más acogedor, la situación era la misma. Por un momento me imagine a Italia repartiendo mantas y haciendo pasta para los refugiados, todo eso era inútil.

xxx

Tuve suerte de poder descansar un rato en el autobús, me sentí muy feliz en que nuestra misión había tenido éxito aunque me preocupaba mucho Inglaterra. Cuando lo subieron al avión Lily lo conecto a una máquina que renovaba su sangre, eso le daría más tiempo al hacer que el virus se vaya con la sangre extraída pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Ignorando las peticiones de Lovino para ir a descansar volví a la pequeña instalación de Nueva Jersey donde habíamos rescatado a las naciones. Eran las 8 de la noche cuando por fin llegué, entré y recorrí todos los pisos hasta llegar a la bóveda. Ahí me desplome de rodillas, estaba muy cansado y no había encontrado lo que buscaba: el antídoto para Inglaterra. Escuché como algo se acercaba desde atrás, algo grande y pesado; las bombas ya habían sido puestas por mi equipo anteriormente y tenían ordenes de activarlas en menos de media hora, por suerte había entrado solo. E iba a morir solo, no se por que lo hice, pero sonreí.

En ese momento pasó un pensamiento por mi mente ¿Había visto a Inglaterra sonreír? No, y no quería perder la oportunidad de alegrarlo. También quería averiguar la reacción de Alemania y Japón cuando descubran mi nueva identidad ¿Cómo se verían sus caras? No se atreverían a llamarme inútil de nuevo.

Me levante pesadamente, mi ropa blanca se había teñido de rojo, cogí mi espada y me di la vuelta. La criatura era más grande de lo que había pensado, y más fuerte.


	11. Sangrando de ciudad en ciudad

Sé que no es tan pronto como prometí pero acá esta la conti, me costo un trabajo horrible que los tiempos de viaje coincidieran y fueran creíbles (espero que alguien lo note XD) Nunca en mi vida había estado mirando un mapa de USA por tanto tiempo y ahora se cuanto tiempo demora viajar de un estado a otro…solo hay una explicación para que aprendas geografía escribiendo un fanfic, que sea de hetalia. ***blablabla discalimer blablabla* **Por cierto mi computadora es fujoshi cada ves que quiero escribir Yao me lo autocorrigé a yaoi .

xxx

No podía utilizar mi brazo izquierdo, tenía miedo y no el miedo que fingía siempre que alguien me atacaba, no, verdadero miedo de que morir cuando explotara la bomba. Corría con todas mis fuerzas pero casi todos los caminos estaban bloqueados, entre en pánico cuando me encontré con la madre de todas las arañas pequeñas: un ser gigantesco y grotesco, rodeado de gruesas telarañas donde capturaba a los zombies o cualquier criatura orgánica para descomponerlo y convertirlo en su alimento. A pesar de que ésta criatura era relativamente fácil de matar, todas sus crías se abrían abalanzado sobre mí y ya había usado todos mis cuchillos arrojadizos en la pelea anterior. Trate de calmarme un poco para pensar cuando presencie el nacimiento de otra cría, si a eso se le podía denominar nacimiento obviamente, la araña madre comía la carne desecha y semi digerida de sus presas hasta tener suficiente material para fabricar otra en su interior. Realmente asqueroso.

Ve creo que no puedo hacerlo – dije a la nada, no me importaba si algo me escuchaba.

De repente sentí una serpiente reptando sobre mis pies, me asusté y quise retroceder. Por mala suerte un casillero se encontraba tirado en el suelo detrás de mí, caí hacia atrás entrando en su interior y se cerro la puerta. El casillero estaba lleno de papeles, tanteé en la oscuridad para salir; cuando lo hice todavía cogía dos cosas en mis manos: una era un folleto de la historia de la antigua Roma y la otra era la lista de ubicaciones de los laboratorios de Umbrella. Me paré inmediatamente y susurré: Gracias abuelo Roma.

También recordé una cosa muy importante del tiempo que me estaba entrenando como asesino: si no encuentras una salida a plena vista solo tienes que mirar hacia arriba, trepar tan bien de verdad amplia tus opciones. No pude creer que me haya olvidado de algo tan básico, supongo que con mis esperanzas renovadas podía pensar mejor. Me subí a una mesa y abrí uno de los paneles del cielo raso instalado en el techo, que albergaba todos los cables de luz. Me sentí afortunado de ser más el tipo ágil que el fuerte, siendo ligero pude arrastrarme hasta la salida y seguir corriendo.

Logre salir justo a tiempo, a si espaldas explotó la entera instalación enterrando así las terribles criaturas que habitaban en ella.

Maestro, que bien que se encuentre bien estábamos preocupados. – me dijo Cristopher bajando de un árbol cercano.

Déjenos a nosotros limpiar el área completamente – dijo Amelia saliendo de las sombras – con todos los edificios adyacentes destruidos no se podrán esconder.

Olvídenlo, recojan toda la gasolina que puedan y cárguenla en la camioneta. – dije avanzando hacia dicho vehículo. – que tengan preparado el helicóptero.

¿What? – preguntó otro de mis estudiantes.

Maestro está herido, tiene que volver con su hermano. – reclamo Amelia.

No – respondí extendiendo un mapa sobre el capo del auto – Los que desean pueden volver a la base, pero yo no regresare hasta tener el antivirus.

El grupo de estudiantes que me seguía se asombró con mi decisión pero no me abandonaron, les digo estudiantes de cariño pues ellos ya son maestros en el arte y los jefes de sus respectivos países. Vaciamos el combustible de los vehículos innecesarios y partimos hacia nuestro helicóptero con destino a la siguiente ubicación de Umbrella. Eran las 10 de la noche, los demás todavía estaban en el avión camino a la base. Cogí mi teléfono celular y trate de llamar a Lovino; el número estaba fuera del alcance, desistí de intentar y le escribí un mensaje informando que me iba a retrasar aún más. Calcule que iban a aterrizar más menos a las 3 de la mañana del día siguiente, de seguro cuando lo leyera se iba a poner de mal humor y les estaría gritando a todos, especialmente a España.

Inconscientemente suspire recordando la forma en que nos habían tratado a los que considerábamos como amigos. La idea de revelar mi identidad se hacia cada vez más desagradable, ¿Si me había ganado su odio mostrando mi lado inofensivo y agradable, como reaccionarían al saber cuanta sangre llevo en mis manos? Eduard y Lily eran menospreciados por parecer inútiles, así que cuando demostraran lo contrario iban a ser aceptados con agrado. En cuanto a Lovino y yo, nuestras respectivas organizaciones eran temidas y odiadas. Espero que él lo este manejando bien, con todas esas ideas en la cabeza accedí a las suplicas de mis compañeros y cerré los ojos para descansar.

xxx

Nos elevamos por los aires a la medianoche, aprovechamos el viaje para abastecernos de todas las armas que podíamos llevar encima. Eran las 1:30 de la mañana del 2 de mayo cuando aterrizamos en la azotea de una construcción de cinco pisos, me paré en el filo de ésta y vislumbre una gran cantidad de balcones y cornisas.

Salté a la más cercana solo sosteniéndome con las manos de ella balanceando mi cuerpo y teniendo una buena vista del interior por medio de un gran ventanal. Éste se rompió en grandes pedazos cuando un grupo de insectos salió para atacarme, me impulse hacia la cornisa y me subí a ella; los llamaba insectos "bow", una mezcla de ADN de varios insectos con el virus T con la visión muy limitada. Un miembro de mi equipo los distrajo disparándoles con una escopeta, entre por la ventana rota y me encontré con unos cuantos zombies, me deslicé en la oscuridad y en silencio. Sin embargo solo era un piso de oficinas, me dirigí al baño y salí por una pequeña ventana ubicada en la parte superior de una de sus paredes, aterrice en el balcón del piso de abajo donde les hice unas señales a mis hombres que todavía se encontraban en la azotea para poner bombas en el edificio. Explore el cuarto piso, entré a una sala donde parecía que ensamblaban los dispositivos que esparcían el virus, ahí también encontré un trípode con una cámara. La tome entre mis manos y retrocedí la grabación: en ésta se veían a varios hombres con bata blanca armando los dispositivos que estaban en la mesa, luego de un rato entraban un grupo de personas con mascara de gas que parecían discutir con los de bata blanca, estos les explicaban el funcionamiento de la maquina, al acabar la explicación los de mascara la activaban a pesar de las negativas de los científicos que caían desmayados segundos después, finalmente los de máscara asintieron satisfechos y se llevaron los dispositivos restantes en cajas.

No era necesario ver el resto de la grabación ara saber lo que había sucedido, me quede boquiabierto ¿Acaso solo veían a sus trabajadores como más conejillos de indias? Umbrella estaba más corrompida de lo que había imaginado. Examine el resto del edificio sin encontrar nada más de relevancia, me trepe de varias salientes en la pared hasta la azotea, una vez que estuvimos todos en el helicóptero alzo vuelo nuevamente y cuando nos encontrábamos a una distancia considerable activamos las bombas por medio de un control remoto. Eran las 2:50 de la mañana, deslicé el mapa sobre el suelo y apunte al siguiente destino.

xxx

Estaba sentado en un sofá junto con Alemania, España, Suiza y Turquía. Todos con la mirada clavada en el suelo ¿Cómo pudimos pensar que la pesadilla había acabado? Francis fue atacado en frente de nuestras narices y no pudimos hacer nada, me sentía tan inútil por no poder defender a un aliado.

Romano ¿Cómo supiste lo de Francia? – preguntó Alemania.

¡Deja de utilizar esos nombres, diablos! – respondió Lovino – Feli… el tipo de blanco encontró esa información y me la paso inmediatamente.

¿Se llama Feli-san? – pregunte, me incomodaba un poco seguir llamándolo el tipo de blanco.

¿Ah? Er... si se llama Feliciano ¡Y no pregunten mas de él, no le gusta! – dijo Lovino dejando la habitación aún más molesto de lo que ya estaba.

Turquía y yo nos dirigimos donde Eduard para preguntar sobre el estado de los demás países, por mi lado averigüe que Grecia estaba bien y ahora lo llamaban Heracles. Suspire aliviado que mi persona especial estuviera a salvo. Me di la vuelta y un gran mapa de Estados Unidos llamo mi atención, en éste estaban marcados varios lugares y con una pequeña nota al costado.

_**Nueva Jersey:**__ extracción 1 de mayo 12am- 3pm, destrucción 8pm-10pm _

_**Virginia:**__ exploración: montado de artefactos propagación viral, destrucción 2 de mayo 1:30am-2:50am _

_**Columbus:**__ exploración: infección en plantas, destrucción 2 de mayo 4:30am-5:38am_

_**Tenesse: **__exploración: contrabando de materiales, destrucción 2 de mayo 7am-8:40am_

_**Kansas: **__exploración: información sobre proyecto de las naciones ataque a Francia, destrucción 2 de mayo 11am- 1:40pm_

¿Qué es todo esto Lily-chan? – pregunté curioso por ver la fecha actual en las fichas ¿Cuantas personas estaban trabajando en esto? Me pregunté.

Eso es lo que el joven de blanco ha estado haciendo para hallar la solución al estado crítico de Inglaterra y así ayudar a todos los demás caídos. – respondió Lily – Cuando va a una nueva instalación de Umbrellala explora, nos informa de lo que ha encontrado y al destruye con su equipo.

Woah, sabia que el chico era bueno pero no tanto – exclamó Turquía a mis espaldas – Hacer tanto en tan poco tiempo.

La verdad a mi también me sorprendió mucho que un solo hombre con un puñado de gente de apoyo pudiera hacer tanto en tan poco tiempo. Aunque me preocupaba el corto lapso de tiempo entre misión y misión ¿Cómo lo soportaría? Creo que todos lo notaron, entendía que entre mas tiempo pasaba corríamos más peligro, sobre exigirse de esa manera lo llevaría a la muerte. Sin embargo nadie se quejó, después de lo sucedido a Francis él era nuestra única esperanza.

xxx

Finalmente lo hice, encontré el antivirus en una instalación en Colorado, después de lo de Kansas tome el riesgo de atacar una base grande. Llegamos agotados a las 2:30 de la tarde. Todavía quedaban el personal de seguridad ahí, los pude eliminar a todos y por suerte no había gente inocente ahí. Sin embargó recibí varios disparos en el abdomen y uno en el brazo. Apenas pude salir consciente, y nunca lo hubiera logrado sin mis compañeros, a las 4 volamos la instalación con nuestra última carga de C4.

Recuerdo que volamos hasta New York, estaba oscureciendo, por el cielo supongo que eran las 8pm. Algunos de mis hombres se quedaron, llenamos el tanque de gasolina al máximo y emprendimos el viaje de vuelta a la base, no obstante era un viaje largo donde debíamos hacer múltiples paradas. Llegaría al otro día ¿Pero a quien atacarían mañana? ¿Inglaterra todavía estará vivo? ¿Si atacaban a fratello o alguien de la compañía? Debido a mi condición yo estaría bien, al igual que Prusia si atacaban Alemania. Pero no podía dejar de temer que todo fuera en vano, llegar demasiado tarde.


	12. Ataque inesperado

Un capítulo mucho más largo compensando el tiempo. Eh… a sí ***disclaimer de toda la vida* **todavía no puedo creer que haya escrito tanto, lo siento si hay errores ortográficos dispongo de poco tiempo para escribir y mucho menos para revisar (nunca lo hago lol) Espero les éste gustando y dejen reviews **:3**

xxx

Otro día más había pasado, comenzaba la mañana del segundo día en la base de operaciones de la "compañía". Me desperté al amanecer como es mi costumbre, cambie mis pijamas y me dirigí hacia la cocina para preparar algo en forma de agradecimiento; de pronto escuche la puerta principal abriéndose y cerrándose rompiendo el silencio en el edificio. Los trabajadores de la sala de informática seguían absortos en su labor, llegué a la puerta donde observé una mancha sangrienta con la forma de la palma de una mano que cerraba la entrada. Entré en pánico ¿Tan pronto? Uno de nosotros había caído ¿Pero quién? Toque la sangre, todavía estaba fresca.

El rastro se acrecentaba a medida que avanzaba siguiéndolo, quien sea que fuese sus movimientos se tornaban más torpe y lentos por la pérdida de sangre. Por alguna razón me sentí mareado, doble una esquina y encontré al joven de blanco recostado a una pared. Respiraba con dificultad, con una mano trataba inútilmente parar una hemorragia en su costado y aferraba un maletín en la otra. Me acerqué a él a toda velocidad, me arrodille y ayude a parar la hemorragia presionando su herida, esa capucha que siempre llevaba le hacia más difícil ver y respirar. La jalé completamente hacia atrás cuando unas manchas negras nublaron mi vista, de verdad me sentía muy mareado.

Me sobaba los ojos cuando oí la voz de Lovino ordenando que me alejara, así lo hice.

Feli ¿Estás bien? Contéstame maldición.

Lo encontré, fratello, tengo el antídoto.

Cuando mi visión mejoró pude distinguir a la figura de blanco de espaldas, con la capucha hacia atrás y una conocida cabellera castaña con un rulo en el costado derecho.

Lovino lo llevó a rastras hacia una habitación, Lily apareció al final del pasadizo y se plantó al frente mío mirándome seriamente.

Kiku, por favor sígueme – la seguí hasta que se detuvo señalando una puerta – lávate la sangre de tus manos antes de hablar.

Entré al baño y limpié los rastros de sangre por ayudar a detener la hemorragia, también me lave la cara ya que por una extraña razón me sentía mareado y la sien me latía fuertemente. Tosí un poco cubriéndome con mi mano, agarré el picaporte de la puerta para girarlo, cuando noté que mis manos seguían manchadas de sangre, regrese al lavamanos y tosí por segunda vez, esta vez pude ver por medio de mi reflejo que las comisuras de mi boca estaban llenas de ese espeso fluido rojo.

Un zumbido, un fuerte dolor, más sangre saliendo de mi boca, caí al suelo golpeándome la cabeza. Lily azotaba la puerta, alertada por el ruido sordo, al no obtener respuesta de mi parte voló la cerradura de un disparo, pude ver sus labios moviéndose pero no escuchaba sonido alguno. Y no era necesario saberlo, me levanté preguntándome ¿Quién caerá hoy? Ahora tenía mi respuesta, yo era la víctima de éste día.

xxx

Me desperté sudando frío, fue un sueño o de verdad lo había logrado ¿Llegué a tiempo? Mis heridas estaban vendadas y sanando a buen ritmo, aunque todo mi cuerpo me dolía la intriga me llevo a cruzar la habitación y afinar el oído en al entrada. No se escuchaba a nadie cerca, parecía que el revuelo estaba bajando las escaleras.

Usando el dispositivo que me transfería sangre recompensando la perdida como apoyo crucé el pasadizo hasta la habitación con seguridad biológica. Suspiré aliviado al ver a Inglaterra reposando en la cama, el maletín estaba abierto y con un compartimiento vacío en la fila de antivirus.

Señor Feliciano, usted no puede estar aquí. – Me sorprendió uno de los subordinados de Lily hablando detrás del cristal de seguridad – tiene que recuperarse de sus heridas. Además todavía no sabemos si el antivirus ha funcionado.

¿Qué horas es? – pregunté al no saber cuantas horas estuve inconsciente.

Las 2 y media de la tarde, señor.

¡Woah! hace meses que no dormía tanto, avísale a mi hermano en donde estoy – vi que el hombre dudaba en dejarme desprotegido. Con un giro de mi muñeca deje ver la hoja de metal afilado que escondía – Si pasa algo, yo mismo me encargare, sabes que soy totalmente capaz.

Con mis últimas palabras el hombre dejo su puesto de vigilancia y yo me deje caer en la silla al lado de la cama. Mi sento davvero orribile, dije a la nada. Apoyé mis brazos sobre la cama y en algún momento caía dormido.

xxx

Er… ¿Italia?... Despierta ¿Qué pasó?

Uhmm... Dobbiamo inviare più assassini... No non sanno quello che sono...

Me resistí a despertarme, cuando abrí los ojos me encontré frente a unos confundidos ojos verdes. Por acto reflejo descubrí mi cuchilla y apunte hacia su cuello.

¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa? – Inglaterra gritó seguramente sorprendido por mi acción.

¿No te sientes extraño? ¿Con un extraño apetito de carne humana?

¡Bloody hell no!

¿Con la sensación de que tu cuerpo va a mutar a una máquina de matar sin inteligencia?

No…

¿Sientes algún tipo de ser alimentándose de tus entrañas y que va a salir de tu estomago hacia el exterior para buscar más comida?

Italia me estás asustando... Y creo que no …

Ve entonces creo que funciono – dije no pudiendo evitar el impulso de tirarme encima de él y abrazarlo.

¿Ahora me vas a explicar que pasó?

Le conté sobre como mi equipo rescató a las demás naciones de la instalación de Umbrella, sin darme cuenta solo mencione nuestros nombres humanos así que pareció un poco confundido cuando Romano entró por la puerta y lo llamé Lovino.

Feliciano! ¿Que diablos haces levantado? – me gritó Lovino jalándome por la camisa haciendo que ésta se abriera un poco dejando ver mis vendajes.

¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto? – preguntó Inglaterra tratando de incorporarse de la cama sin mucho éxito.

El idiota se hizo esto luchando con los de Umbrella para conseguir tu entupido antídoto – le recriminó Lovino, molesto - ¿Y lo puedes hacer?

¿Eh? Hacer qué – dijo confundido Inglaterra – Y lo siento, yo no sabía que era mi culpa… Gracias.

¿Todavía no le gas contado nada? Tch me tengo que ir a vigilar abajo, hoy fue Japón. – dijo Lovi antes de irse.

Me acerqué nuevamente a Inglaterra quien estaba con la cabeza baja, me senté en la cama y note un ligero rubor rojo en su rostro.

¡Ve! ¿Estás con fiebre?

No, no es eso. Es que nunca creí que te preocuparas así por mí, todos se olvidan de mí y me abandonan por no ser tan fuerte como antes…

Jeje ¿Sabes con quien estás hablando? – dije divertido por como se autodenominaba débil.

La narré brevemente mi búsqueda del antídoto, omitiendo algunos detalles de las múltiples veces que estuve en peligro de morir para que no se preocupe de más. Pude ver su claro asombro al ver que no era "inútil y debil" como todos pensaban. No obstante cuando preguntó desde cuando era así, o el motivo por el cual escondía mi fuerza solo le respondí con un te explico luego. Cuando terminamos de hablar sobre la compañía me dirigí hacia el tema central.

¿Puedes volvernos humanos por un periodo de tiempo? Es que como las defensas de nuestros países están siendo aniquiladas, y la población muriendo o siendo infectada. Como naciones ustedes sufren el daño físicamente, los mantenemos estables pero no podemos aguantar mucho…

¿Tú crees que puedo hacerlo con mi magia? – Inglaterra parecía extrañamente emocionado de que creyera en la magia, de repente cogió mi mano y me susurro un gracias a mi oído.

xxx

Lovino trataba de calmar a Yao quien no dejaba de recriminarle el hecho de dejar que las defensas de Japón fueran destruidas y que por eso Kiku se encontrará en tal mal estado.

¡Pero si yo estoy mucho mejor que él aru! ¿Cómo es eso posible si nos protegían por igual como tú dices?

De verdad no entiendes… Mira a tu alrededor ¿Quiénes son los países más afectados? – dijo Lovino para explicarle.

El gordo capitalista, su hermano, Rusia… ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

Son países grandes así que hay mucho terreno por cubrir y nuestras fuerzas son insuficientes… - intervino Lily.

¡Pero Japón es pequeño en comparación a ellos aru!

Y hay radica el problema – le cortó Eduard mientras se acomodaba las gafas – es cierto que no hay mucho terreno que cubrir pero en cambio hay mucha densidad en la población, causando que el virus se propague más rápido al no tener que recorrer grandes distancias para encontrar grandes ciudades. En grandes países hay grandes zonas parcialmente deshabitadas y espacio para que la población huya. En conclusión no podeos defender bien países muy grandes o muy pequeños. Lo siento…

¿Entonces solo no hay nada que hacer? – recrimino Ludwing cabizbajo.

Entonces… Lily… ¡Tú estás en mucho peligro! – empezó a preocuparse Suiza.

La gente de Umbrella ésta aquí! – gritó Turquía entrando por al puerta.

xxx

Inglaterra estaba inseguro de si podía hacer un hechizo de tal magnitud a tantas personas cuando la alarma se disparó. Arranqué las agujas de la transfusión de sangre de mi brazo, Inglaterra me retuvo del brazo suplicándome que me quedara, se veía muy preocupado pero tuve que negarme. Algo malo estaba pasando y aunque estaba herido, tenía que ayudar a defender a los otros que estaban peor o inconscientes.

¿Tú también me vas a dejar, no? – estaba sollozando. – Por favor no mueras.

Corrí hasta la puerta recogiendo algunos cuchillos arrojadizos y mi espada, ya tenía mis brazaletes puestos. Antes de salir ordene a Eduard y Lily evacuar hacia otra base.

En el exterior Lovino, Alemania, Turquía y Suiza luchaban contra los hombres de Umbrella. Eran muy pocos casi como una… distracción. Les corte la garganta a un par de hombres que se acercaban a mi dispuestos a dispararme y me trepé hacia otro de nuestro edificios, desde ahí observe varias figuras saliendo de nuestras instalaciones, dirigiéndose hacia las casas de los civiles y cargando uno de los dispositivos para esparcir el virus. Salté inmediatamente al suelo matando a un par más durando mi caída, les grité que me siguieran, que era una distracción. Un helicóptero me bloqueó mientras corría, de éste salieron varias mutaciones del virus t "cazadores".

Atravesé a uno con mi espada, cogí un tubo de metal del suelo, lo use contra las piernas de otro para que perdiera el equilibrio y le aplaste el cráneo de una parada, arrojé el tubo al abdomen de otro matándolo al instante, elimine a dos más disparándoles en la cabeza. Lovino elimino a los restantes cuando me alcanzó junto con los demás, le conté lo del dispositivo y seguimos corriendo. Unos "perros" nos emboscaron en la salida, decapite a uno que quería morder a Suiza, le partí el cuello a otro que se abalanzo contra mí e impulsándome con una pared le di una atada al restante. Me adelanté y subí hasta el techo de una casa, en éste un helicóptero soltaba decenas de "arañas", comencé a matarlas con mi espada hasta que varias escaparon hacia el suelo, a esas les lanzaba cuchillos desde las alturas.

Seguí avanzando por los techos hasta localizar al portador del artefacto, caí sobre la criatura clavando un cuchillo en cada hombro suyo. Era una mutación humana controlada cibernéticamente por Umbrella, vacié todas mis balas en sus piernas para que se volviera más lento, lo empujé hacia un edificio en construcción y los fierros que asomaban desde una columna lo atravesaron. Trate de agarrar el dispositivo pero me empujó, caía al suelo sangrando, estaba indefenso. Múltiples disparos impactaron sobre su cabeza, Lovino y su gente habían llegado justo a tiempo.

Alcancé el dispositivo justo a tiempo para que no sea aplastado por el cuerpo de mi contrincante muerto y lo desactive, En ese momento me vi reflejado en la superficie de metal de éste, había salido tan apurado que no me había puesto mi chaqueta y por lo tanto tampoco mi capucha.

- ¿Italia? – escuche la voz de de Alemania a mis espaldas, no me atrevía a voltearme.


End file.
